


Free Me From the Prison of this Loveless Life

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't copy to another site, Downton Abbey AU - freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I don't do that to my boys, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Time periodical drama, Woops, except Can Bin, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Papa, this is a surprise,” Victor admits as he turns his eyes up to meet his father's in the mirror of his vanity. “What is it? Tell me what has happened.”“We got word this morning that the Titanic sank during the night,” Alexi says, back straight but face somber. Victor eyes widen, soft gasp leaving his lips.“It was supposed to be unsinkable,” Victor argues, trying to fight the awful images of the dark waters and the number of people that must have…“Apparently, it wasn’t.”“Did we know someone aboard?” He asks. He can’t remember any of their acquaintances talking about going on the maiden voyage. Some that were going on the next journey over perhaps, but none that should have been on the ship as it sank.“Cao Bin.”Or - Omega Victor's intended alpha mate drown with the Titanic, leaving the earldom of Grantham to a upper middle class lawyer non of the Nikiforovs has heard of - An alpha named Yuuri Katsuki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Sara Crispino/Katsuki Mari
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 230
Kudos: 705
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my thirteenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was the free square of the card and after going through some of my old WIPs I decided to bring this baby back to life for it. I absolute adore Downton Abbey and therefore found it so much fun to bring the YOI cast into it. Victor is such a perfect Mary it's almost crazy. This is of course pretty different from the original story, but for those of you who are familiar with the show I'm sure there will be things you recognise. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A huge thank you to the lovely [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for helping me with beta. Your comments has truly made this fic a joy to edit. Thank you <3.
> 
> Updates weekly

Victor yawns as he stretches out on the large plush bed, fingers grazing the edges of his neatly constructed nest. He should redo it soon, but the comfort of the old nest still holds dear, so close after his heat has ended. Victor has yet to get fully out of his nest or his room. In truth, he has yet to see the point. 

Victor sighs, rolling over on his stomach as he looks across the large room. He should get up, it’s been three days since the heat broke and even if he usually stays in bed two days afterwards to rest, three might be taking it a little too far. Not that there is much waiting for him outside of the comfort of his room, but if he’s lucky, there will be some gossip of events in town since the heat started. 

He sits up, reaching for the string to the bell to the servants’ hall. He doubts it would have taken long for his maid to come anyway, the light shining in through the small crack between the curtain and the wall revealing how late it must be in the morning. If he strains his ears, he can hear the house buzzing with activity downstairs, the great house life moving along as it always does.    
Victor sighs again as he carefully places himself on the edge of the bed, slipping his feet into soft slippers. He steps out of the nest, careful not to disturb the edges - he’s quite certain he won’t be able to deconstruct it just yet. He reaches for the soft robe and has just gotten it tied above his nightgown when there is a sharp knock on the door. Fully expecting it to be his maid, Victor calls out as he sits down on the soft stool in front of his vanity. 

“Come in!” 

The door opens, and Victor recognizes the familiar alpha scent in an instant. Surprised, he turns from his reflection to face his father, casting his eyes down for a moment in submission, fingers unbrading his long silver hair. 

“Papa, this is a surprise,” Victor admits as he turns his eyes up to meet his father's. Alexi Nikiforov is a serious alpha, face set with hard lines and often a somber expression. Victor can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen his father laugh, and still have fingers to spare. He rarely - or rather, never - comes into Victor’s chambers. For him to do so now, Victor not yet dressed and just after a heat, something extraordinary must have happened. In the hall he can see his maid Ji linger, almost not visible behind the large alpha male. 

His father takes another step into the room, Ji following and shutting the door behind him. Distress flows off his father, heavy scent filling the room, displacing the sweet smell of omega. Victor’s nose twitches but he says nothing, for he knows his place. 

“What is it?” Victor asks, not sure if he’s feeling anticipation or worry for this turn of events. “Tell me what has happened.”

“We got word this morning that the Titanic sank during the night,” Alexi says, back straight but face somber. Victor eyes widen, soft gasp leaving his lips. 

“It was supposed to be unsinkable,” Victor argues, trying to fight the awful images of the dark waters and the number of people that must have… 

“Apparently, it wasn’t.” 

Victor sighs, turning back to look at his own reflection as he reaches for the brush. It’s horrid news, a true tragedy, still it hardly wants for his father to come into his chambers at a moment like this. 

“Did we know someone aboard?” He asks. He can’t remember any of their acquaintances talking about going on the maiden voyage. Some that were going on the next journey over perhaps, but none that should have been on the ship as it sank. 

“Cao Bin.” 

Victor’s movements stop, wide eyes meeting his father in the mirror before he turns to face the man. 

“You can’t be serious?” 

His father almost looks insulted, eyebrows raising as more of the distressed scent fills the room. Victor can see Ji bow his head even further, having to will his own to stay upright, not to submit to his father's probably unknown dominance demand. Now that he’s looking, he spots the black head ornament and apron on the maid instead of the usually white ones: mourning robes. 

“I am,” Alexi answers, taking a deep breath before he continues. “He was amongst those who did not come out of the water at all.” 

Victor sucks in a breath, the strength of his father's alpha scent finally overpowering him, making him duck his head. 

Cao Bin is dead. 

His father's heir, and Victor’s cousin is dead. 

The alpha Victor was to mate with so as to be able to stay at the estate, and not be cast aside for his inability to inherit due to his omega status, is now at the bottom of the ocean. 

“Does that mean I have to go into full mourning?” Victor asks, head still downcast. A whiff of surprise laces his father's scent, and Victor looks up to see his father’s equally surprised expression. 

“He was my brother’s only child, and heir to my title. We will all go into mourning.” 

Victor sighs, turning back to the vanity to continue brushing his hair. 

“I don’t mean because of that, of course we will because of that. I mean because of…” Victor trails off, not wanting to put it into words now that it will never be. It isn't as if he truly wanted it in the first place. 

“Oh, well…” Alexi starts and Victor looks at him through the mirror, surprised by his father’s lack of response. Just as Victor can count the times his father has smiled in his presence on one hand, so can he with the times Alexi Nikiforov has lost the ability to form words. “I guess it was not official. You’re free to do as you wish.”

“Good!” Victor says, chipper as he continues to brush his hair. “Is there something that's expected of us today?”

His father still seems a bit stunned, but Ji seems to have found his bearings again, now that Alexi’s scent isn't filling the entire room. He moves to the vanity to pluck the brush from Victor’s hand wordlessly, and Victor smiles at him through the mirror. Ji Guang Hong is an excellent maid, one of Victor few confidants in life. The omega is a fantastic listener, and has helped Victor come through several heats with his soft care, making sure Victor was fed, had clean sheets and stayed hydrated. He’s also excellent at doing Victor’s hair and face, and choosing the right thing to wear. 

“Not today, no. I expect we’ll have a few visitors, to comfort us in our mourning. There will be a memorial, later in the week.” 

“How long will it be? I really don’t look my best in black.” 

“Vitya! That’s highly insensitive,” Alexi scolds, scent overpowering again. Victor can see Ji flinch as it reaches them. 

“Papa, you need to control your emotions, you are soaking the room with your scent,” Victor shoots back. 

Alexi furrows his brows and grumbles something under his breath, but Victor pays it no mind. He catches Ji’s eye in the mirror instead, and the maid gives him a small grateful nod. Victor smiles softly back. He is truly thankful for his maid’s friendship, and would rather not see him uncomfortable in this way. 

“Very well,” Alexi says finally. “Can we expect you downstairs today?” 

“Certainly,” Victor nods, which thankfully makes his father depart, and Ji lets out a string of coughs. 

“Sorry, my lady. Would it be terribly forward of me to ask to open a window for a moment?” Ji coughs again. 

“Of course not, please do!” Victor says, turning towards his maid with a soft expression. “I would rather like some fresh air myself after that terrible scent outburst.” 

Ji waves his hand dismissively, but walks over to one of the windows to let some fresh air in. He takes a deep breath before turning back, expression more relaxed as he does. 

“Thank you, my lady. I think I’m just rather sensitive this close to my heat. I apologize,” Ji admits, moving back to Victor’s side to resume his brushing. 

“No need. Are you sure you’re alright?” Victor asks, shutting his eyes at Ji’s even strokes. 

“Yes, thank you. Will it be alright for Minami to tend to you when I’m away?” 

“He’s no you, but I’ll manage.” Victor mimics the deep breath, the cool spring air filling his lungs and cooling his skin. “Now tell me Ji, is the house at an uproar with the news?” 

Ji nods, placing the brush back on the vanity before walking back to the open window. He pulls it shut, but leaves it open just a crack, so as to still air out some of the offending alpha smell. It’s not something Victor would care to have in his chambers anyway. 

“We got the news of the Titanic first, of course, and that caused a big stir downstairs. Hikaru was ironing the papers when he spotted it. Feltsman walked straight up to Lord Nikiforov when he did.“

“Did you know anyone on it?” Victor asks as Ji starts to separate his hair into sections. The maid shakes his head, brows furrowing slightly as he starts forming the long silver strands into intricate braids.

“No, my lord. Luckily I didn’t. Except Lord Bin, of course.” 

Victor hums, letting his eyes fall shut again as his hair is carefully twisted up on his head, Ji pushing the pins in carefully to fasten it. 

“I guess we’ll have to find me something black to wear now,” Victor sighs, eyes fluttering open to see Ji nod in the mirror, turning Victor’s head slightly to get a better look. 

“I went up to the attic when the telegram came. I found a few things that might still fit. Some of your old clothes will go to Yuri however, I’m fairly certain you’ve outgrown them since the last time the house went into full mourning. There, how does that feel?” 

Victor turns to each side, admiring the braids that lay pinned across his head like a crown. 

“Beautiful, Ji. As always,” Victor says, carefully caressing the style. Ji smiles, soft but warm, before turning towards the jewellery box. 

“How about the black glass beads?”

_____________________________

Christophé arrives three days later, and Victor has never been more grateful to see his friend as he is in that moment. As soon as Feltsman has liberated Christophé of his coat, Victor links their arms together, dragging him further into the house. 

“Darling, I came as soon as I could!” the other omega exclaims, a little too loudly. “You must be heartbroken, let's go somewhere where we can talk, hm? In private?”

Victor has to bite the inside of his cheek, hard, so as not to laugh at his friend’s antics, nodding in agreement. He knows Christophé is merely putting on a show, displaying the sorrow Victor is supposed to feel for the loss of his intended mate. 

“I’m sure we can use the library, Papa is not using it today. He went to London to discuss the heir line.”

“A headache, I'm sure,” Christophé comments as Victor steers them towards the library door. Turning back once they reach it, he spots Feltsman making his way towards the servants’ hall. 

“Feltsman, would it be a terrible nuisance if we asked for tea?” he asks, smiling softly at him. Feltsman turns towards the omegas, nodding once. 

“Certainly not my lord, I will have Hikaru bring it up to you shortly.”   
“Thank you, you are too good to me,” Victor says, turning back to lead Christophé into the privacy of the closed room. As soon as the door falls shut, Christophé pulls his arm out of Victor’s - only to wrap him in an embrace instead. Victor feels himself unbend under the touch, unaware of how much he needed a hug until now. He feels more centered as he steps back, as if the lingering mourning scents that have been itching in his nose ever since the news arrived have been dispatched with the arrival of someone not grieving at all. 

“Let me just say,” Christophé starts as they separate, “I am sad Cao Bin has moved on to the other side, but good riddance for you darling. I don’t think I could stand seeing you mated to an alpha like that.”

Victor laughs as he sits down on the plush red couch in front of the hearth, legs and arms crossing as he melts into the backrest. The exclamation reminds him of why he has missed Christophé terribly in this time of utter boredom. He always knows how to put into words what Victor can’t say himself, for propriety's sake.

“Isn’t that our destiny? To mate with the rich alphas so we can secure a life in comfort for ourselves and our pups? Continue the pure blood of the aristocracy?” Victor answers, a bit more bite lacing his words than intended. Christophé comes over to join him, sitting down on the opposite sofa. 

“That sounds terribly unromantic, Victor. Don’t tell me you’re truly mourning Cao Bin as if your mate has passed? Last we spoke you had no such interest towards him other than staying at Downton,” Christophé says, green eyes gleaming with mirth. 

“That is true,” Victor says with a sigh, leaning forward slightly. ”He was not a bad person but…” Victor trails off, unable to form the words his tongue is dying to speak. Luckily, Christophé fills in the gap for him. 

“He was dreadfully dull.”

“Truly dull,” Victor agrees. Christophé giggles, and Victor falls into it as well, shaking his head so not to let it escalate into full-out laughter. The footman should be coming with the tea at any minute, and Victor is supposed be terribly heartbroken and full of grief. He’s not sure he’s convincing anyone. 

“So, are you now free to roam the alpha market?” Christophé asks, but before Victor has a chance to answer, the door opens and Hikaru enters with a tray of tea and far too many biscuits. The cook, Mrs. Park, has been overfeeding them since the news. The beta woman seems to believe all grief can be solved though fatty food and sweets, and Victor is getting rather tired of the overly-indulgent diet, just as he is of the black clothes. 

“Thank you, Hikaru,” Victor says and the footman bows without a word, before exiting the room. 

“So, how is it playing the heartbroken fiancé?” Christophé asks when they are alone again. Victor lets out a long sigh, it seems to be something he does far too often recently, as he starts preparing the tea - two sugars for Christophé, a spoon of honey for himself. 

“I fear I’m doing a terrible job,” he admits, feeling slightly guilty about it, but not enough to keep him awake at night. “We had a memorial service yesterday, and I could not muster a single tear. Papa is most displeased with me,” Victor says as he brings the teacup to his lips, blowing away the steam. “I find it hard to summon feelings that are not there. It is not as if it was a secret that the mating arrangement was one of convenience, at least for me.” 

Christophé hums in agreement, stirring the silver spoon around in the cup before removing it, cradling the delicate porcelain in both hands as he starts sipping the tea. 

“I fear most how you felt about the arrangement,” Christophé agrees with a shrug, seemingly unbothered by the fact that the ton is probably gossiping like mad about Victor’s lack of empathy. “Any news on who the new heir might be?”

Victor smiles at the fast change of topic, Christophé clearly growing tired of talking of the deceased alpha. 

“Papa got a name in a letter from his lawyer yesterday, but other than that I know nothing. That’s what he’s gone into London to speak to Mrs. Odagaki about. See who this alpha is, and if he’s in any position to tend to Downton, since he is to inherit the title and the estate,” Victor informs. The name had told none of them anything at all. The alpha seemed completely unknown in their social circles, and the realisation had set Victor’s father’s nerves on end terribly. 

“Alpha, male, and a name. That is all the information you have for me? Terrible gossip.” Christophé laughs and Victor shakes his head, his friend’s expression turning softer as they calm. “Does your father have a choice though? If he's heir, he is the one who will inherit the title and estate. Nothing can change that, surely?”

“I have no clue,” Victor says, even though he’s spent a great deal of time studying succession laws in this very library. It was long prior to this incident though, when Victor was deciding whether or not to agree to the arranged mating with Cao. “Perhaps not. If he has no proper schooling or upbringing I assume it is of great importance that he comes here as soon as possible. There is much to know about how to tend to a place such as this. I should know.”

Christophé’s gaze turns sorrowful, the teasing expression dropping from his face as he puts down his cup to give Victor a sympathetic look. “Oh darling, I’m sorry. I know how you care for this place.”   
“It’s the only reason I agreed to be Cao’s mate in the first place,” Victor says, the admittance tasting bitter on his tongue. He remembers how hard he found the decision, how he struggled with it even after he had made it, heart heavy with the burden. He had told himself it would all be worth it, to make sure Downton continued to prosper. It seems now it was only wasted suffering. 

“Of course,” Christophé says, picking up his cup to sip again. “Maybe you can hope for courting from this new alpha as well, so you can continue to strive for the glory of Downton.” Victor rolls his eyes and shakes his head. As much as the servants, the village, and even his family find him cold hearted, he can not go through an arrangement like the one made with Cao again. He’ll go mad. 

“I doubt it, he may well already have a mate for all I know. Besides, am Ito sell myself short for every alpha that comes through those doors with a claim to the title? For all I know he isn’t even part of the aristocracy,” Victor ponts out, grasping for reasons when his heart is the major one, something he cannot bring himself to admit, even to his best friend. 

“Would it be such an awful thing if he were not? You usually have very few kind things to say about the alphas in the aristocracy,” Christophé teases with a smirk, and Victor chuckles, remembering all the remarks he’s made towards alphas who have though to be more than they are through the years. 

“That is because they are often pompous fools with too much dominance in their scent and behaviour,” Victor points out, earning an agreeing nod from Christophé. “That does not mean I would agree to mate with a brute or buffoon. I hold myself to higher standards than that.” The words come out sharper than intended, and Christophé eyes him closely.

“Harsh words,“ Christophé says carefully. “Are you truly hurt by Cao’s passing Victor? What has you in such a dreadful mood?”

Victor sighs, squirming under Christophé’s watchful eye. His best friend sees right through him, Victor has no place to hide. It’s truly awful. It must be because they’ve known each other ever since they were children. Victor sips his tea, hoping for Christophé to change the subject. He does not, and Victor has no other choice than to admit the truth. 

“I just came out of a heat.”

Christophé eyes turn even more sympathetic, and Victor has to turn away from it. He does not need anyone's pity. 

“Oh darling, was it a dreadful one?” Christophé asks and Victor shrugs, picking up his cup again while still keeping his eyes on the large library windows and the gardens outside of them. Spring is slowly unfolding, nature coming alive again after the slumber of winter.

“Terrible,” Victor admits. It truly had been. Victor was in such a fever state that he had been more delirious than usual, hard to get even such a small thing as water in. His body had been trembling with fire and arousal and all of the masturbation had not helped such as it usually did. It had truly been ghastly. 

“I’m terribly sorry you are having such a hard time with them,” Christophé says with a slight bow as Victor sighs and turns back to him. “It seems they’re getting worse?” 

“It’s true,” Victor admits. “I have read that it is supposed to help to spend one with a mate. I have to admit that I find that hard to believe in many occurrences. I feel highly uncomfortable just thinking about how Cao would have handled such a thing.”

Christophé chuckles. “You’ll only find agreement with me on that. He was far to uncomfortable in his own skin to ever be able to handle someone writhing and gasping in the sheets.” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees, reaching forward to take a biscuit and nibble on it. “As for other alphas, how could someone who’s usually so gruff and dominant take care of an omega in such a fragile state?” Victor sighs in annoyance. “I fear it’s hopeless”

It’s not entirely true, but not entirely false either. Perhaps hope is slipping through his fingers, and nothing feels like it could pull him back now. Christophé leans forward, a curious look in his eyes. 

“Perhaps you should come with me to London instead? Attend a few balls? Go to a few parties?” he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. “Perhaps appearing in town and having all the alphas at your feet, as you always have, will brighten your mood?” Christophé smiles. It’s more sweet than grinning, and Victor takes it for what it is: a way out of his rather stale life. It would be fun to get out of this wretched mourning but...

“I’m certain Papa would not allow it as long as we are in mourning, I will write you after that, see if I can get away for a little bit,” Victor says, wishing the prospect of going out and about would bring him more excitement than it does at the moment. “It would be nice to see something other than Downton. I’ll let you know.“

“Lovely,” Christophé agrees. “You must also write to me about this new heir when you know more. I am absolutely brimming with curiosity. It’s like our very own stage drama, unfolding in front of our eyes.” Victor scoffs as he leans further into the couch, taking another bite of the biscuit.

“I’m glad you find my life being turned upside down so amusing, dear friend,” Victor scolds, leading Christophé to roll his eyes. 

“Oh hush. For all we know this might have been the best thing that has happened to you in your life. Only time will tell.” 

__________________________________________

“I'm just saying I do not see the point.”

Victor sighs as he cuts the slice of roast on his plate, listening to Yuri rage about the line of succession and the new heir for the hundredth time, while the rest of the family is trying to eat their dinner. Unfortunately, their grandfather Nikolai has decided to side with Yuri on this, and it has turned into a rather heated discussion at the dining room table once again. The omega is furious to see the wealth and estate go to someone completely unknown to them, someone who, in Nikolai’s opinion, has done nothing to bring Downton to the prosperous state it is in now. 

“There is no point to see Yura,” Alexi says with a sigh, clearly as tried of this discussion as Victor is. “These are the inheritance laws my father has set, alongside those of the country. It is to ensure that the estate and the title stay tied together. Victor cannot inherit the title, and cannot, therefore, have the estate.“

“So we are to sit idly by and let this  _ lawyer _ come and claim what has belonged to our family for generations?” Nikolai protests. He hasn’t touched his food, too caught up in the heated argument that has been spurred on yet again by the fact that Alexi has now met the alpha who is to become Earl Grantham. 

Victor looks over and smiles towards Feltsman, who simply nods. They have always gotten along, and Victor knows that he secretly (or not so secretly) shares Nikolai’s sentiment. Victor is not sure how to feel. He does not want to leave Downton, but what is the estate without the title? If he can not inherit it all, what is the point?

“Should we not wait and see how this young alpha is before we completely cast him aside for not being nobility? Surely that is not his fault. It seems to me that he has done his best with what has been given to him,” Anna, the Lady Grantham, says and Victor can see both Yuri and Nikolai grit their teeth at the mere idea.

“Yes, Papa, you met him, yes? When you went to London to discuss things with the lawyer. How was he?” Victor asks, trying to calm the situation a smidge, all the irritated pheromones in the air giving him a headache he would rather do without. 

“Yes,” Alexi says, clearing his throat. “We had dinner out at Criterion and he was most pleasant. He works as a lawyer for a firm that deals with industrial law, and has a degree from London University. He lives with his omega sister, their parents passed away a few years ago from raging fevers. They have been on their own since, and for what I gather, it’s Mr. Katsuki who supports them both.“

Victor places his utensils down on the table, one brow arching as he sees the look on his father's face. Clearly this alpha impressed him. 

“What a tragedy,” Anna says, eyebrows furrowing. “How old did you say he was? They can not have been old when they lost them?”

“No,” Alexi agrees, all of the table except Victor focusing on the food now. He does not know what it is but there is something about the new heir that interests Victor, and he’s not sure what. He hardly knows anything about the man. “Yuuri was only seventeen when they passed. They have truly had to work hard to keep the standards their father had built for them.”

“What did his father work with?” Victor asks, trying not to sound too eager. He glances sideways, but neither Yuri nor Nikolai seem to be listening, but rather might be avoiding the conversation.

“He was a doctor, his mother a nurse,” Alexi says as he takes a sip of wine. 

“Working class,” Nikolai snort and Yuri follows as if in echo. Ridiculous. 

“Honourable occupations,” Anna answers, her soft ways such a stark difference to the rest of the family. Perhaps that is why his father chose her. 

“Indeed,” Alexi agrees. “They are coming to stay at the village house in a week’s time. Mr. Katsuki had some business to tidy up before being able to leave the firm and their townhouse fully.”

“How old is Mr. Katsuki?” Victor asks. He wonders what he looks like, if he resembles them at all, even if they are far off relatives. Victor has his mother's nose and chin, his father’s hair colour, Nikolai’s eyes. It’s impossible to say he is not a Nikiforov on his looks alone. Yuri is much the same, although they look so different. 

“Twenty three, just this last November,” Alexi says as he continues to eat.

“Oh,” Nikolai seems surprised by this, his voice making an unexpected interested sound. “Victor’s age then.” 

“Yes,” Victor’s father agrees, seemingly unaware of Nikolai’s new-found interest. Victor feels something uncomfortable roll in his gut, and he too turns back to his food, wanting to avoid this conversation at all costs. 

“Unmated?” Nikolai adds, and Victor sees right through the curious tone to the depth of the plan clearly forming in his grandfather’s mind. Victor rolls his eyes. His grandfather is always keen on finding alpha prospects for him and Yuri, even if Yuri hasn’t even come out in society yet. He is surprised by Nikolai’s quick change in reaction, given how negative he’s been about this new heir up until now.

“Yes, both he and his omega sister are unmated. They share a townhouse with a small household close to the center of London.” 

“Oh,” the tone of intrigue is rolling out of Nikolai’s mouth. “Well if we can’t undo the succession, perhaps we can mate him and Victor, and use him as a puppet? Surely, he could be persuaded to simply do our bidding until a rightful heir can be brought again through such a mating?”

“I am not a breeding cow!” Victor protests, shocked by his grandfather's lewd proclamation. 

“I know dear, but sometimes we all have to make sacrifices.” 

Victor gapes. Even if his omega grandfather has come previously with many claims and suggestions as to whom Victor should mate with, none have been as revolting as this. He has no interest in being used as livestock for the sake of keeping Downton in the family, however much he will miss it.

“I think that’s rather crude,” Anna frowns, looking between Victor and Nikolai.

“Thank you, mother,” Victor says, looking pointedly at Nikolai as he does. 

“All in all, it was a pleasant dinner,” Alexi says, probably trying to steer the conversation back towards more palatable topics. This truly is a conversation they should not be having, at least not in front of the servants. Victor can only imagine the gossip that will travel like a forest fire tomorrow. “Yuuri was clearly not raised in the way we were, but he has a bright head on his shoulders, albeit a little shy.” Yuri scoffs. Displeased pheromones are still filling the room. Victor spots Hiraku the footman looking rather queasy. 

“Shy,” Yuri echoes. “Is the Earl of Grantham to be shy?”

“Clearly not the type to run such an estate,” Nikolai agrees. 

“Enough!” Alexi says, the room flooding with dominance. Victor’s mother, who sits closest to him, bows her head immediately, followed by Nikolai and Yuri. Victor has a little more strength, he might be able to avoid it, sitting farthest away and not bonded to the alpha, but he too eventually succumbs to submission. The servants have knelt as well, and the air is thick with it, so much it makes Victor want to gag. He’s terribly thankful that none of the maids had been asked to serve dinner, for they would surely have been knocked out. 

Alexi takes a deep breath as if to gather himself, a moment passing before the heavy cloak of dominance fades, and they can all breathe deeply again. When he looks up, Victor can still see his father's displeasure, even if he looks to be reeling it in. His father has never been good at controlling his pheromones, and Victor thinks that it’s partly because he lives in a house where he is the master, not an alpha to challenge him in sight. He knows he can win any argument, silence every fight, just by a show of power. It sickens Victor to no end. It’s one of the reasons he often feels mating is not something to strive for. Far too many times has he seen his mother tremble with the force of dominance, it being her mate who had pushed the command out. 

The room is silent for a beat. Heads raising slowly around the table, servants rising to their feet. Victor sees Feltsman waiver and is about to get up to help him, but the old alpha waves him off, making Victor sit down heavily into his chair again. He feels exhausted by all the emotions and scents running high, and feels like he would rather go back up, wash off all of the assaulting smells, and hide in his nest. 

“Excuse me,” Victor says, as soon as he feels like he can stand without his knees giving out underneath him. He rises, placing the napkin across the plate. His father is still standing when he leaves, and he drags in deep breaths of the air in the hall as he rushes towards the stairs.

He pulls the bell as soon as he’s up, hoping Minami will be available this early, since he is usually not needed until much later. He misses Ji terribly, and hopes his heat isn’t too rough. It’s been almost a week, and the maid would return soon. Perhaps Victor can send out for some treats for him. Minami is truly testing Victors patience with his far too chipper mood and sickly sweet scent he as not fully learned to control yet. Victor knows he does his best, it is just not the same as his trusted confidant. 

As he waits, Victor opens all of the windows, letting the room flood with cool air, hoping it will wash some of the alpha scent off of him, or at least make sure it does not stick to his chambers. He would hate if it caught in his nest. 

In a week’s time, there will be a new heir for the estate within close distance. A new alpha who will flood the house with his scent and control Victor’s environment with his pheromones. Victor despises the fact that this is what his life has become. Perhaps it is time to start looking for a mate somewhere else, or maybe even travel to London to seek refuge at his aunt’s, or at Christophé’s. As much as he does love Downton, perhaps it is not worth it. Perhaps, this is where they part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri pov!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for helping with the beta! You are so wonderful and I'm so incredibly happy for your help,

As the door shuts behind him, Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh. Today’s workday seemed to never end, and his last clients of the day had been utmost persistent - regardless of what the law said - to have it their way. Yuuri is immensely grateful to only be an employee of the firm in moments like these, and not a full partner. 

“Yuuri!” Their housekeeper Yuuko says brightly as she enters the hall from the kitchen, “We didn’t expect you till later.” 

Yuuri sighs again at the mere idea of staying any later. It is not that he does not enjoy his work, working through clients’ problems and deducing the issue at hand is rewarding, and he enjoys being able to closing a case, whether through a win or a settlement. Lately however, the cases have been dreadful, and yet completely uninteresting. Perhaps, Yuuri thinks, he should look for another firm; something that has cases with more excitement, or that he feels makes a difference in a way industrial law does not. He shrugs out of his overcoat, handing it to Yuuko. He smiles gratefully towards her, and her soft smile makes him relax, instantly feeling the warmth of home fill him. 

Yuuko’s family have been working for the Katsuki family for three generations. Yuuko feels more like blood than an employee, and Yuuri tries to value her as such. 

“How was the day here?” he asks as he walks to staircase, heading towards the study where his sister undoubtedly sits going over the expenses and investments. Mari may be an omega, and thus seen by many as weak, but Yuuri knows that not to be the truth. He’s well aware of what is said about omegas: that they are only good as a jewel on an alpha or a beta’s arm, or as a bearer of children, or a bed-warmer. The Katsuki family has long been full of strong omegas, and Yuuri knows the hardships the secondary gender has had to live with. He’s been utmost delighted by seeing the steps that have slowly been made to create a more equal world, even though he is well aware he’s not going to see it happen in his lifetime.

“It’s been alright, sir. Nothing special,” Yuuko informs him as she walks with him up the stairs of the townhouse. “Miss Mari has invited Lady Cialdini to dinner this evening, I hope that’s alright?”

Yuuri nods. It’s been several weeks since he last saw his aunt, and he has missed her greatly. It will be nice to have some outside company to force he and his sister to discuss something other than how best to continue to invest their parents’ fortune, or when Yuuri will find an omega to carry on the Katsuki name. Aunt Minako might only spurr on the latter of those topics though (siding with his sister, of course). 

“That will be quite alright Yuuko, as long as you feel you can manage?” 

Yuuko smiles warmy,nodding her head, “Certainly, sir.”

“Would you make up a room for her? I do not wish to send her home in a carriage alone.” Yuuri knows Aunt Minako would scoff at his antics, but there have been quite a few robberies in town during the night lately. Yuuri read about one just this morning, so he would rather keep her inside during the night, and keep her safe with them.

“You are most kind sir, I will see to it,” Yuuko agrees, “Would you like some tea before I do?”

“Ah. Yes, Yuuko, that would be lovely.” 

They have reached the second floor, and Yuuko curtsies before turning back down the stairs to the kitchen. Yuuri is grateful for every single thing the housekeeper does to keep their house in as pristine shape as she can. It must be hard to have to tend to the entire household alone, and Yuuri wishes so he could hire a butler or a second maid as well, so to lessen her burden. Perhaps Mari will have found a solution during the time Yuuri has been at the firm, and they will all be able to sleep a little more soundly tonight. He pushes the door to the study open, the scent of his sister welcoming him as he does. As expected, she sits at the desk, neck bent over a ledger and some stray papers, fingers following the text as she reads. 

“Good evening, dear sister,” he greets. Mari looks up, squinting, and not for the first time Yuuri wishes she would agree to go try out spectacles. 

“Ah, Yuuri. Home already?” 

“If I were to spend another moment in that office I would have fallen asleep at my desk,” Yuuri admits, sitting down heavily on the couch near the fire. “At least if I fall asleep here, the only ones who will tease me are you and Yuuko.”

Mari snorts a laugh - a very unomega-like action that would make most raise their eyebrows. Yuuri does not mind, he enjoys having his sister be free from the shackles of society in their home. His parents always encouraged them to be themselves, and Yuuri, as Mari’s legal guardian, sees no reason to challenge their parents’ beliefs. 

“Tonight there will also be Aunt Minako to tease you, so you will have your hands full with three omegas.”

“Yes, Yuuko informed me. Where is Celestino? Is there a reason for him not joining us?” Yuuri asks. He enjoys the company of both his aunt in blood and the alpha lord she married. Since their parents passed they’re the only family he and Mari have. 

“He’s on a hunting trip,” Mari informs him, reaching over to close one of the books she’s been going over, undoubtedly numbers for their household, or possible investments. It is not proper for omegas to do such things, but Yuuri knows Mari would go insane just wandering the halls of the townhouse aimlessly. Whilst she cannot work - being from the upper middle class and an omega - she can tend to their home, while Yuuri works to make sure they can keep it. 

“And Aunt Minako didn’t join him?” Yuuri asks. Even if Minako is just as independent an omega as Mari (if a little more proper) she and her mate are rarely apart, as is true for most mated pairs. 

“Apparently it was at Trentham estate, and you know how Aunt Minako feels about the Carlsons.”

Indeed Yuuri does. Aunt Minako has never had a kind word to say about the Carlsons. Though Yuuri has never met them, he knows far more about them then he does some of his own friends, simply from all of the gossiping his aunt does about them.

“Well, I’m glad you invited her over, so she’s not spending too many evenings drinking wine alone. I asked Yuuko to prepare a guest room for her,” Yuuri says just as the door opens to reveal said housekeeper, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says as she puts it down on the table in front of him, and she smiles and curtsies again. 

“I’ll go make up the guest room now,” she informs them, before exiting the room. 

“Come, Mari, and have some tea,” Yuuri suggests and his sister does, closing up the last of the books to walk over to the armchair next to the couch, carrying the day’s mail in her arms. She places it on the table before she sits. 

“I guess it’s just as well, nothing more to come of staring into those books,” Mari admits, reaching for the teapot to fill the cups. “I may have a suggestion for an investment, but I want to read up on it more before I share it with you.” 

Yuuri nods, accepts a cup from her, and sits back against the back of the couch, letting the heat of the tea warm his hands. 

“Anything interesting in the mail?” he asks, reaching over the table to grab the three letters before he settles back again. He spots his dearest friend Phichit Culanont’s handwriting immediately, and reaches for the letter opener to cut it open. It’s been over a month since he last sent a letter to Phichit over in France where he’s gone to visit some of his parent’s old acquaintances . 

The familiar scratchy handwriting of the other alpha makes Yuuri smile, and he cannot help but laugh and recount parts of it to his sister, both of them laughing at Phichit’s ability to find himself in the most peculiar of situations. Yuuri misses him greatly, and smiles at the end where Phichit announces he will be back in London within a month. 

“We shall have to have him over for dinner when he arrives, before he whisks you off to all those dances he insists on bringing you along to,” Mari says, sipping her tea.

“Don’t you start. I’m sure I will hear enough of it during dinner with both Aunt Minako and you cornering me about finding a mate.” 

“Just because I cannot find a mate does not mean you should refrain from it as well,” Mari says. Yuuri sighs. He feels as if they’ve had this exact conversation a million times. 

“We can not afford another person living in this house as of now Mari.”

“You should not be lonely because of my body’s inadequacies little brother. Aunt Minako has said several times that she would be happy to have me come live with her as so not to be a nuisance for you.” 

Yuuri casts his eyes down, all joy from the letter from Phichit washed away. He wishes so much that the world were different, less cruel. Mari is an omega, there is no doubting it with her scent and how she presented. She has, however, never gone into heat which leaves her barren, unable to have children. Very few know. Yuuri’s parents did, of course, and Aunt Minako and Yuuko. They have all kept this a secret, for Mari does not deserve to be shamed for something she has no control over. Still, she has therefore sent away every offer of mateship, and resigned herself to a life as a spinster. She always says she does not mind, prefers it to being chained to an alpha for whom she does not care, but Yuuri does not believe her. He has walked past her chambers late at night more than once on the way to the kitchen for a snack, and heard her muffled sobs. 

“I do not wish for you to have to give up your home on account of me,” Yuuri argues.   
“And I do not wish for you to give up happiness on account of me,” Mari retorts. 

“This is pointless,” Yuuri says, putting finality into his voice, but careful not to let out any commanding scent. “I am not courting any omega at the moment, nor have I any romantic feelings towards one.”

“Very well,” Mari says, resigned, and sips her tea.

Yuuri reaches for the next letter - a short note from their neighbor informing them they will be away over the summer. Yuuri makes a note of telling Yuuko, so she does not fret over the lack of movement from the adjoining building. 

The last letter is a rather thick one, in a hand Yuuri does not recognize. It reminds him of the letters he receives at work, and wonders if one might have been sent to the wrong address. It carries his name and their townhouse address however, and the return address is another law firm in town, one Yuuri recognized as one which usually tends to the upper class and the aristocracy. How peculiar. 

He cuts it open carefully, in case it contains some signed documents or forms. As he pulls the contents out, he finds one handwritten letter, and then another envelope inside. Strange. He leans back to read, wondering again if this perhaps has been sent to him by mistake. The first line shows it hasn’t. 

_ Dear Mr. Katsuki _

_ I find that I do not know how to start this letter, for it is one I never thought I would write. I am not sure of how much you know of our family relations, and to be frank, I had no knowledge of it myself only a few days ago. I am writing to you as the heir to the title of Earl of Grantham, my nephew, has passed away quite tragically aboard the Titanic. My lawyer, Mrs. Odagaki, has helped track you down for which I am most grateful.  _

_ You see, it seems that you are now the closest alpha relative I have, and are therefore to inherit the title of Earl of Grantham, the estate, and the fortune that goes with it. I understand that this must be much to comprehend, and I assure you, it is for me as well. Mrs. Odagaki has sent a letter containing the laws and wills that have led to this chain of events, contained within this packet. She tells me that you are a lawyer and should therefore have no trouble understanding what they say. If you have any further questions surrounding the line of inheritance, please contact her and she shall explain in a way I cannot.  _

_ I do, however, wish to meet. Your life will change greatly, and I am fully prepared to welcome you and your closest relatives into my family. Please write back and we can meet for lunch to arrange the future.  _

_ Best wishes _

_ Lord Alexi Nikiforov _

_ Earl of Grantham  _

Yuuri stares down at the letter, mouth falling open as his breathing quickens. This cannot be true. This must be a joke. Some cruel charade, perhaps. He reads the letter again, opening the other envelope to find it stamped by Mrs. Odagaki and with all the legal forms that state just what the letter entailed, along with a family tree that shows in just what way he’s related to the current Earl. It’s a far stretch of belief, but every word seems to be true. The empty teacup falls on the carpeted floor, Yuuri’s grip slipping as his comprehension of the reality he has always lived in does the same.

“Yuuri? What is the matter?” Mari asks, but Yuuri can barely hear her for the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

“Oh DEAR GOD!” 

________________________________________________________________________

A month has passed since the letter arrived when the closed carriage stops outside the Katsuki siblings’ new home. There is a rigid and high wall separating the stone house from the town park and church, and Yuuri sees Mari glancing over it, eyeing the house. Yuuri steps out of the carriage first, holding out a hand for his sister to help her out. As he does, he sees a man helping Yuuko down from the top of the carriage. Yuuri had insisted they bring her, if she herself wanted to come. The man helping her off must be a servant, based on his clothing, but Yuuri cannot remember being told about any addition to their household. Perhaps Lord Nikiforov had seen it as obvious.

“Hello sir,” greets the man - a beta, Yuuri quickly assesses. “My name is Nishigori, and I am to be your butler and valet.” 

Yuuri can see Mari tensing beside him, and he has to try his hardest not to let out any calming pheromones, and thus give them away. He can already smell the fear and worry coming from Mari, certain the butler can smell it too. If Yuuri starts to try to calm her, there is a high risk there will be gossip in the village. They have worked so hard to keep her secret. Someone new, someone like Nishigori, could crumple all of that to pieces. 

“Hello, Nishigori. I am Yuuri Katsuki and this is my sister, Miss Mari Katsuki. You will have to excuse our surprise, we were not informed of you joining our household,” Yuuri tries, hoping to smooth over Mari’s obvious distress. Nishigori frowns but nods. 

“I understand. His Lordship must have assumed you would expect it. Let me get your bags.”

He walks around them towards the back of the carriage, where Yuuko has already started unclasping their luggage. Much of their belongings have already been sent here prior to their arrival, while some has stayed at the townhouse, which they have rented out. Yuuri reaches over to lace his fingers with his sister’s, pressing their scent glands together, hoping to be able to send some reassurance. 

“I will take care of it,” he promises but Mari shakes her head fiercely, eyes determined.    
“No. They will look for every reason to find fault in us, not being brought up in their ways. We cannot dismiss a butler and a valet. It would be expected in your position. We will just… have to work around it.” 

“How?” Yuuri whispers, teeth clenched together.

“This way sir, miss,” Nishigori says, startling them both as he gestures to the gates of the house, arms filled with bags. 

“Thank you,” Mari says with a pleasant smile, unlacing their fingers to follow the beta into the house, Yuuko right in front of them. Yuuri catches up quickly, looking up at the stone walls of his new home. It still feels unreal, and Yuuri wonders when he will wake from this strange dream.

“I shall discuss it with Yuuko, and if we can not come up with a sensible plan, I shall write to Minako and ask for advice. Surely she will have some idea of what we could do,” Mari whispers.

“I resent the idea of you not being able to be yourself in your own home,” Yuuri sighs as they reach the second gate, attached to a lower stone wall. An extravagant garden spreads before them. Flowers in vibrant pinks and purples caress the stone wall of the house, bushes of roses and gardenias surrounding a stone clad sitting place. It’s lovely. The Earl of Grantham must have an excellent gardener. 

“I fear none of us will ever be ourselves in our home again, dear brother,” Mari admits, patting his shoulder once before she steps inside. Yuuri watches her disappear into the house, a lavish hallway and corridor stretching in front of him, and he takes a deep breath. As much as this trick of fate is a blessing, Yuuri is not sure he will manage to carry the burden that comes with it. Still, he does not have much of a choice. The title, estate, and wealth from Earl Grantham will go to him. 

“Sir, are you coming in?” Yuuko calls and Yuuri takes another steadying breath, trying to reel in the distressed scent he can smell on himself. He’s usually so much better at controlling his scent. His father, being an alpha, had been adamant about the responsibility he would carry as the commanding secondary gender. He taught him, in the short year from presentation till his parents’ passing, how to be a good alpha. How to control his scent, use it to soothe and calm instead of control. How alpha commands were only to be used in times of great stress, or dangerous or life threatening situations. How to hold himself in a proud manner, but always look to those who had not been as fortunate in life and presentation. Yuuri misses him greatly, wishes so often he could ask for his advice. 

Yuuri steps into the house, blissfully cleaned from any lingering scents from previous occupants. Cousin Alexi (yes, apparently that is what is proper to call this man Yuuri has only met once over lunch) wrote and explained that the village house had been empty for a few years, ever since the Earl’s uncle had passed away. Yuuri is grateful for the slight privacy. Moving into Downton Abbey straight away, with a family he knows all-but-nothing of, would have been too overwhelming. This is better. This will help him and Mari settle a bit. At least, he hopes so. 

Nishigori reaches to help Yuuri out of his coat, and Yuuri lets him, trying not to feel strange being undressed by another person. 

“Will you want tea, sir?” Nishigori says, gesturing towards one of the doors in the corridor. “The sitting room is right in there, and it will give you and Miss Mari space to settle after the long journey, before taking in the rest of the house.”

“Yes, thank you. Could you see to it that Yuuko finds her way around? And show her to her room?” Yuuri is immensely grateful their housekeeper decided to join them. It feels comforting to have the omega with them, a sense of home in this strange new word.

“Of course,” Nishigori agrees as he opens the door to the sitting room, letting Yuuri join Mari who is resting back on the sofa. The room is painted in a soft greenish blue color, and a large window setting overlooks the neatly-trimmed garden. There is an ornate fireplace, and a sofa, two sitting chairs and a coffee table. It reminds Yuuri of his father's old study in the townhouse, and the memory brings a smile to his face. 

“Come sit with me,” Mari says, and Yuuri obeys, sitting down carefully on to the light gray sofa. 

“It will be alright, Yuuri,” Mari assures him and Yuuri nods, even though he is not at all convinced. 

Soon, Yuuko brings them their tea, and reassures them that she is being well taken care of by the butler. A part of Yuuri relaxes at that. His protective alpha instincts are so heightened, being in a new place, unknown dangers lurking in the corners. Yuuko feels like family, and he has the need to keep her safe, just as much as he does Mari. 

“When do you think we will see this new family of ours?” Yuuri asks, bringing his cup to his mouth. It smells heavenly. 

“I do not think it will be long. We are here for a reason after all - for you to learn how to tend to the estate, to become part of the family. If I were to guess, they will send one of their omega sons over no later than tomorrow to invite us to dinner,” Mari says, the last part with a smirk. 

“I hope we’ll get along. I can’t imagine them being very happy with the idea of me inheriting something that just as well could have been theirs,” Yuuri comments. He knows how hard it was for Mari when she presented, and it’s one of the reasons Yuuri’s been so adamant about treating it all as theirs. It will be harder now, he’s sure. He worries about what Mari will do, now that she does not have to tend to their economy. Surely there will be room for that later, but for now it is Yuuri who is to be invested in the estate. He doubts they’ll allow an omega to do what is considered only alpha or beta appropriate. 

“It is not your fault that these are the laws and rules we live under Yuuri. Although, being an omega myself, I can sympathise with the frustration they might feel,” Mari agrees. Her smirk comes back then, and Yuuri frowns.

“What?” he asks, and Mari’s face spreads into a wide grin. 

“Who knows? Perhaps they hope to enchant you with one of the omega sons, arrange a marriage to their benefit?”

“That’s ridiculous!” Yuuri exclaims just as Nishigori steps into the room, a smirking man in a fine suit fit for riding stepping in behind him. Yuuri and Mari are both on their feet in an instant, turning towards the visitor. 

“Lady Victor Nikiforov, sir,” Nishigori introduces and Yuuri swallows hard as he comes face to face with the most lovely omega he’s ever seen. Wide blue eyes lined with silver lashes, long and fluttering against his high cheekbones. His hair is silver as well, twisted up into an intricate hairdo, top hat on his head. Pale, smooth skin, with just a hint of pink on his cheeks. He’s in a dark riding habit that clings to his upper body, showing off a lithe waist, before it cascades down to a skirt. Yuuri has never seen anyone as beautiful. 

He smells lovely too. Evergreen and roses, scent crisp and clear. Yuuri has to hold himself back so not to start taking deep breaths of it, fill his nose and senses as he tries to detect what the pretty creature in front of him is feeling. The emotions are dulled, as if Victor isn’t feeling much of anything, which is odd. Yuuri has never met an omega with such little expression in their scent. 

“Lady Victor,” Yuuri starts, not sure where his sentence is to continue. Victor doesn’t let him.

“Cousin Victor, please,” the omega says. “Mama has sent me down to welcome you, and to ask you to dine with us tonight. Unless you are too tired?”

Yuuri feels tongue-tied, as if he’s newly presented and has just encountered the scent of an omega that isn’t family for the first time. He feels lost, foolish and small, unable to find his bearings. 

“We would be delighted,” Mari agrees after a beat, clearly still stunned about the turn of events that has brought one of the omega sons of Nikiforov to their doorstep just as they were speaking of them.

“Good,” Victor replies, polite smile fixed on his face as he turns to exit the room, “Come at eight.”

“Won’t you stay for tea?” Mari asks, and Yuuri is immensely grateful for her wits and quick head, since he seems to have left his own in one of the gutters of London. 

“Oh no, I’m sure you are far too busy. I would not want to spoil your  _ arrangements _ ,” Victor quirks an eyebrow, sarcastic smirk on his face, clearly having heard the last part of the Katsuki siblings’ conversation. Still, there is a gleam in his eyes, and for a second, Yuuri catches the scent of curiosity. 

Victor turns and walks out. Yuuri considers chasing after him, to try to clear their name and apologize for the situation, but Mari’s hand on his arm stops him. 

“There is no point Yuuri. You’ll see him tonight. I’m sure there will be plenty of time to… get to know each other.” Yuuri fears that it will not matter even if they do, and in his chest, his treacherous heart thunders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Dinner party! Nikiforovs vs. Katsuki's. A show down? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party with mixed emotions from the Nikiforov family members, when the Katsukis turn out to not be what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the amazingly lovely [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for putting so much time and effort into betaing this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this continuation and to see Yuuri and Victor interact for the second time.

The slow stroke of the brush soothes Victor as it moves through his long silver hair. He hums as Ji meticulously works through it, careful with the brush not to catch or tangle. Victor can feel his entire body calm under his ministrations. He tries to treasure this moment, for it is a small haven in a storm, one that has yet to completely pass. 

The two months since the Titanic went to rest on the bottom of the ocean have been a nightmare. 

It is not that Victor can’t handle his family's bickering, because he can. It is not that Victor can’t handle his little brother shouting and threatening to throw relics hundreds of years old on to the stone floor, because he can. It is not that he can’t handle his grandfather's snarky comments about peasants becoming Earls, because he can. Victor knows just how to distance himself from it, let it wash over him as he hopes for it to die down, or for more interesting subjects to emerge. 

It is his father’s constant alpha commands and dominating scent that keeps Victor hidden up in his chambers where he is most likely to avoid it. The more the omegas of Downton retort, the harsher his father lashes out towards them all. Victor is utterly sick of it. If it were not for his curiosity he would have left for London weeks ago, spending his time with Christophé in town instead of living under constant threat. 

Ji places the brush on the vanity and starts twisting his hair up into a neat, tight hair style, showing off Victor’s slender neck and unbitten mating glands. Victor knows he’s beautiful. Many alphas have told him so, well before his presentation, and well before he came out in society. It only takes the bat of an eyelash for him to have almost all alphas on their knees for him, and frankly, it’s dull. No alpha has enticed him like the ones in his romance novels do the omega heroines. No alpha has made him swoon, or ever made him think of mating. No alpha has ever graced his mind during a heat. 

“What did you make of the new family?” Ji asks as he fastens Victor’s hair with small, blue jewelled roses. Victor tries to hold back a smirk. Ji notices, of course, and raises an eyebrow. “Not what you expected?” he deduces and Victor can’t help but smile.

“Not quite.”

At first, the Katsuki siblings had been exactly what Victor had expected. Dressed in clothes of lesser materials, but well-fitted. Unassuming appearances, easy to miss in a crowd. Gossiping. 

The longer he looked at Yuuri Katsuki however, the more he had realised his looks were not unassuming at all. Far from it in fact. His dark eyes were deep chocolate, gold sparkling in them as they caught the light; large and expressive behind his spectacles. Victor felt like he could see each emotion that passed through them as it came, the windows to the soul, truly. 

The alpha was a few inches shorter than him, but his presence was not small. Back straight, shoulders relaxed, he commanded the room, even though he was visibly nervous for Victor having caught them gossiping about him and his brother. His black hair was pushed back, revealing soft cheeks, but sharp cheekbones. His plump pink lips were slightly bitten. He was truly gorgeous. The more Victor looked, the more beautiful Yuuri got, and Victor realised he needed to distance himself, for he was starting to feel things that might be unbecoming of a lady. 

It was only when he was on his way back that Victor realised he had not caught any of Yuuri’s pheromones. His scent had been there, clearly alpha musk with a hint of vanilla, sandalwood and something floral. It was softer than most alphas, and completely void of commands. Victor has never before met an alpha who had looked at him with such a form of attraction, because he is completely sure Yuuri Katsuki found him attractive, and not pushed any pheromones at him. He’s never, in his life, met any alpha who did not try to woo him though scent. Victor is most definitely intrigued. 

“That does sound interesting. Care to share, my lady?” Ji asks and Victor laughs softly, shaking his head. 

“Would it be too much of me to ask you to form your own opinion? You are my most trusted ally after all,” Victor asks. It’s true. His maid is one of his closest friends, and he values the omega’s opinion above most others’, even Christophé, who’s opinion - just like Victor’s - is coloured by their social status.

“If that is what you wish my lady, I will do so gladly,” Ji agrees. “How is that?”

Ji gestures to Victor’s hair, and he turns to look at his reflection in the mirror, hands carefully caressing over his hair. There is something tugging in him, a need to preen and look his best, even though he knows he is always the most beautiful omega in the room. He hastily pushes the thought away, turning so he can face Ji fully, a smile on his lips. 

“As good as always, thank you.” 

Ji nods with a smile, walking over to grab the shawl resting on the bed. He hands it over to Victor. “How do you think it will be, with another alpha in the house? With his lordship’s current mood, I cannot think it is going to be easy,” Ji comments. 

“I do not know. I fear it will be just like the last few weeks, only with another alpha filling the room with their scent.” Victor sighs, the memory of Yuuri Katsuki’s face passing before his eyes. A small smile forms on his lips. “Who knows, maybe cousin Yuuri will surprise us.” 

“If it gets any worse I fear none of the servants will be left standing,” Ji sighs. 

“Neither will my health,” Victor agrees.

They are all lined up to welcome the new heir. The servants stand in a straight row from the entrance towards the dining room, on the other side of the room stands the family. Feltsman and Victor’s father are by the door, ready to greet the Katsukis. The rest of them are lined up behind, Victor’s mother Anna first, then his grandfather Nikolai, and then Victor and Yuri, all omegas on display like jewels in a necklace. 

“I cannot believe we have to stand here and wait for them,” Yuri all but growls, scent sour, and Victor sighs, wishing life could have been different for his brother so he would not be this angry, vicious and hurting. 

Victor had not been surprised when he had woken one morning, bedsheets soaked with slick and sweat, panting as heat raged through his body. He had expected to present as an omega, and had welcomed the presentation, even through the hardships it brought with it. Victor does not agree with the laws that prohibit him from inheriting such things as his father's title and the estate he loves, but he also knows it is too big a challenge to conquer. He had resigned himself to his fate, and hoped to be courted by an alpha who would have made him feel anything but the hollowness in his chest, but found nothing. 

They had all been sure Yuri was going to present as an alpha, and the blow to the family when he didn’t was still fresh in everyone's minds, especially Yuri’s. He had assumed he would inherit, that he would be the alpha to bring Downton into the new world with industrialisation. His disappointment and anger still radiates off of him, and it is one of the reasons he has yet to come out. Yuri does not want to be someone’s mate. He wants to find one himself. 

“I agree. The audacity to be late,” Nikolai agrees.

Victor looks up at the clock, quirking an eyebrow at the time. The Katsukis can not be chided for being late, as it is still a few minutes before eight. This awful power play that keeps going through the house will be the death of him. 

“They will be here shortly. Please try to be civil,” Anna begs. Victor has no hope for her to be answered. 

The door opens at last, and Victor can hear Feltsman greet the Katsukis as they step into the entrance hall. Victor almost leans forward, longing for another look at the Katsuki alpha, but stops himself just as he’s about to. What is happening to him? He cannot remember ever feeling this way, not since he was but a pup and barely presented. 

“Good evening,” Alexi’s voice flows through the hallway as he and their guests step through it towards the hall where the entourage waits. “It is most pleasant to finally meet you cousin Mari, cousin Yuuri had many pleasant things to say about you when we met in London.”

“Thank you, I agree. And thank you for inviting us here,” the omega’s voice is heard just as they step into view, and Victor has to look down for a second, because only a single look at Yuuri makes blood rush to his cheeks in an embarrassing manner. 

“Yes, thank you so much for having us,” Yuuri answers before turning fully, eyes going wide as he sees the crowd. ”Oh, hello.” 

The room falls silent from the rather strange greeting and Victor almost steps forward to help Yuuri out of the situation, but is beaten to it by his father. 

“Ah, yes. This is most of our household. You met Feltsman by the door, he is our butler.”

“Pleasure, my lord,” Feltsman says with a cold stare that would leave most trembling. Yuuri nods in greeting, back still straight, no signs of submission. He must be a strong alpha, Victor thinks. How peculiar for him not to assert dominance when challenged, and by a servant nonetheless, but not backing down either. Victor has never seen such behaviour. 

Introductions are made all around the room, a stiff and tedious affair. Victor offers his hand to be kissed, which Yuuri does, lips warm even through his gloves. There is something that burns in Yuuri’s eyes as he looks up at Victor after greeting him, but it disappears as soon as they lose eye contact, Alexi guiding Yuuri forward to be introduced to Yuri. 

Dinner is called, and Victor, who can no longer deny his fascination with the alpha, makes sure he gets seated next to him at the table. The first course is served, the footmen walking around the table so the guests can help themselves. 

“How are you enjoying our village so far? You came this morning, yes?” Anna asks.

“Yes, it seems very lovely. We only had time for a quick walk around the most central parts, but everyone we met was most kind,” Mari says, and Victor blinks, surprised by the omega addressing them before the head alpha of the family has. He glances over at Yuuri who seems unfazed, nodding along with his sister’s story as he eats. It’s rare at dinners such as this one, where they do not know each other yet, for an omega to speak without being addressed personally. Yuuri does not seem to react at all, instead grabbing food from the tray Hikaru has presented him with, thanking him quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the conversation at the table. 

“Yes, it must be quite the change from such a lively place as London,” Nikolai says, flatly. Victor wonders what is running through his grandfather's mind, if he too is picking up on Yuuri’s behaviour. 

“It is, but we will manage. Won’t we, Yuuri?” Mari says with a smile. Yuuri blinks his wide eyes towards his sister, and Victor is given a beautiful view of lashes black as coal fluttering against Yuuri’s cheekbones. 

“I’m sure we will love it,” he agrees. 

“What are you planning to do with your time, cousin Mari?” Anna asks and as Mari starts to answer, Victor leans closer to Yuuri, to try to get his attention. 

“Is the house up to par with what you expected?” he asks, trying to sound as soft as possible. He is well aware of how cold he came off this morning when he visited the village house, and can only hope Yuuri will not hold it against him. Considering the look in the alpha’s eye earlier, he thinks that won't be a problem. 

“Much more than expected,” Yuuri says with a smile that makes Victor’s heart flip in his chest. It startles him a bit, and he tries to take a calming breath, only to have his nose filled with Yuuri’s scent, quickening his heartbeat. “We have a townhouse in London that was far too big for us, but our parents bought it, so we have had a hard time letting it go. The village house is beautiful. I hope it will fit us, just as the village will as a whole,” Yuuri continues, clearly unaware of Victor’s confused state. 

“I am glad to hear it,” Victor says. “The town is quite quaint, not as busy or lively as London, but there will be a town festival during the summer, and there are several places around town that hold a lot of history, if that is something that interests you.” 

“I’m afraid my knowledge of history is quite small, even though I look forward to hearing about Downton’s. It is a very beautiful estate from what I’ve seen and heard,” Yuuri says in between bites. He lets out a soft hum of contentment, and Victor feels like his mind is turning into mush, unable to control himself fully. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Victor finds himself asking, heart skipping a beat at the possibility of Yuuri saying yes.

“No, not that I know of, if your father does not have plans for me,” Yuuri says, a small smile on his lips. “Why?”

“Would you like me to show you around the estate? I have lived here most of my life,” Victor asks, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He has never been so bold before, asking an unmated alpha oo an outing, possibly unchaperoned. It’s quite scandalous. Yuuri’s cheeks flush too, pretty pink dusting his cheekbones. 

“I would very much enjoy that,” he agrees. “It would be lovely to hear from someone who has such intimate knowledge about the estate.” 

The dinner continues, course after course paired with wine gracing their plates and glasses. Victor feels like he and Yuuri are in a small world of their own, chatting at the end of the table about Yuuri’s life in London, the solicitor profession, and the Katsuki townhouse. Yuuri does not just talk, he asks about Victor too, and seems genuinely interested in hearing about Victor’s dog Makkachin, and his riding, and how Victor goes hunting with his father. It is the loveliest conversation Victor has had in a long time. 

Unfortunately, they are interrupted, as Victor’s mother directs a question towards Yuuri. Victor mourns the loss of Yuuri’s attention, but chides himself for it immediately. He is acting like a pup with a new toy, like a newly presented omega that has just caught an alpha’s attention for the first time, not an omega who has had more suitors offer themselves to him than he can count. 

Yuri starts throwing out insults around the eighth course, Nikiolai following in the banter almost immediately. The atmosphere in the room changes quickly, and Victor can detect the irritation rolling off of both Yuuri and Mari by the thirteenth course. Victor does not blame them. He is surprised his father has not commanded them to silence yet, but guesses that he doesn't want to seem rude to their guests. 

“A good alpha should always be strong in command,” Nikolai says firmly towards Yuuri. They have been discussing matings, and a local pair that have just had their mating ceremony. 

“I do not believe in commanding attention to myself,” Yuuri simply states with a shrug. 

Victor can see Yuri clenching his jaw, irritation pouring from him in waves of hormones carried by his scent. He knows what's coming before it starts, used to Yuri’s rude comments by now, designed only to do harm. 

“If one is such a weak alpha that they can not command the attention of a room immediately, I do not see how they are to become a good Earl,” Yuri says, eyes staring straight at Yuuri’s. 

“Yuri, that is enough,” Anna hisses through her teeth. Yuuri seems unfazed, and is just opening his mouth to speak when his sister beats him to it. 

“Yuuri once commanded the entirety of Piccadilly Circus to its knees.” She says it as if it is a common occurrence, as if commanding an entire square down takes no force or power whatsoever. They all stop their eating, eyes darting between the siblings.

“Mari!” Yuuri grits out, but again, Victor is hit with the realisation that Yuuri does not demand or command Mari to take it back or stop. He leaves her to speak her mind, even if it is not something he wants shared. 

“It’s true Yuuri, you can’t deny it,” Mari says, looking pointly at her brother who, after a beat of silence, simply sighs and shakes his head. 

“What caused you to do so?” Victor asks, eyes wide. He can not comprehend the picture of Yuuri, who is so calm, barely letting any dominating pheromones out, but still seems unbothered by the ones rolling of his father, commanding an entire square. 

“There was an omega going into presentation heat in the middle of the square,” Yuuri simply says, and all of the Nikiforov omegas suck in a breath. For an omega to go into presentation heat - or any heat- out in the open is extremely dangerous. One could easily be taken or abused by any alpha going past them. 

“And you commanded the alphas around them down to take them?” Nikolai asks, confusion written across his face. Yuuri’s head snaps up from his food, eyes wide as he shakes his head.

“No! Of course not! I would never-” Yuuri starts before stopping himself, taking a calming breath before continuing. “I had to remove them, for their own safety. I could not get close, I might have been affected too, even though I would hope to be able to have the strength to cause them no harm. I could, however, command those surrounding them down so Mari could help the omega to safety.” 

Victor feels a shiver run through his body at the thought of such a strong yet kind alpha. Is this truly happening? Is this alpha really real? The room stays silent and Yuuri frowns, looking down into his food before looking around the table. 

“Is that not what an alpha is? Someone to protect those who can not? To use these tools bestowed upon us to make the world a safer and calmer place?” Yuuri asks, “It is what I have been taught.” 

The table seems stunned into silence. Victor can not find any words to convey the feelings rushing through him at Yuuri’s words. Never in his life has he met someone like Yuuri, and he does not know how to process all this new information that has been handed to him. What Yuuri says seems so simple, yet Victor has rarely met it before. 

“What about instinct?” Alexi asks, and Victor can see the pinch in his brow, the irritation and frustration. “Do you not need the feel for dominance or power? To stake claim and show proudly what you own?”

“Of course I do. But I know my place as an alpha. I know what is mine to protect and what to let be. I have not yet found someone I have wanted to court, but I hope that when I do, I can keep my head clear in that as well,” Yuuri says calmly, fully turned towards Alexi. Victor wonders if a show of dominance will come now. If his father will try to push Yuuri down, or make him command the room as well. A tense moment passes, the room seemingly completely still, before Alexi speaks again. 

“We should switch topics, we must not bore the omegas,” Alexi says, words final, sent with a rush of demanding pheromones that makes all of the omegas slightly bow their heads. Victor glances at Yuuri, his eyebrows furrowed and posture straight, looking over the room at the forced submission. Victor sees the slight tremor in Yuuri’s clenched fist, before all of them start focusing on the food once again. 

“I apologise for what you heard earlier this morning,” Yuuri says, brows furrowing slightly. “Mari was mostly teasing me. It had nothing to do with any of you.”

They have moved to the sitting room, the omegas first, Mari chatting mostly with his mother while Yuri and Nikolai sat on their own. As soon as the alphas joined them, Victor had called Yuuri over and offered him a glass of whisky, happy to reconnect. He can only hope his father was not too harsh on Yuuri when they were alone. They are now seated on the couch, talking in slightly hushed tones as Alexi joins Mari and Anna in their conversation about the village school.

“It is quite alright,” Victor says. He does not feel Yuuri should apologise, for Victor was equally curt in his response. 

“It is not, I will forever regret that we did not get a better introduction. I feel very much like a fool for you to hear us speak of you and Yuri that way,” Yuuri admits, glancing towards his sister. ”The truth is that underneath it all, Mari is simply worried. It has been only us for a long time, and she wants to make sure I do not get trampled under the weight of this new responsibility.” Victor looks too. Mari isn’t like any omega Victor has encountered before, just like Yuuri seems to differ from all the alphas he’s met. They both come off as strong, and determined. Mari more so than Yuuri, seemingly relaxed in this unfamiliar situation and environment. She is quite beautiful, and Victor wonders why she is mateless. He cannot imagine she has been without suitors. He considers asking, but it would be rather rude. 

“It seems you are close?” he asks instead, and Yuuri turns back to him, soft smile still on those full pink lips. 

“I would consider us as close, yes. We have always been, in a way, even if she is much older than me. When our parents died we found comfort in at least still having each other,” Yuuri shares, something painful crossing his expression. Just for a second, Victor is sure he can smell it in the air; pain, longing. It’s gone before he can blink, Yuuri reeling back the pheromones behind a soft smile again. 

“How about you and Yuri? Are you close?”

Victor lets out a small laugh, hating how bitter it sounds. Yuuri seems to pick up on it, eyes concerned. 

“As you may have noticed, Yuri is not in a state that he enjoys currently, and because of that we are not on good terms at the moment,” Victor confesses. He does not want to reveal more. 

“I’m sorry. I hope things can get better between you,” Yuuri says, hand raising as if he wants to lay it on top of Victor’s to comfort him. 

“Yuuri!” Mari calls and Yuuri pulls his hand back, turning his attention to his sister. “Should we take our leave? Before we overstay our welcome.”

“Certainly,” Yuuri agrees as he stands, nodding slightly to Victor. “Goodnight, cousin Victor.” 

“Goodnight, cousin Yuuri,” Victor answers, standing as Yuuri does. Mari comes over and links her arm with her brother’s, smiling as she catches Victor’s eye, giving a slight nod. There’s a buzzing underneath Victor’s skin, and he turns to bid his family goodnight, walking out towards the hallway. 

“Cousin Yuuri,” he calls and Yuuri stops in the act of pulling on his coat, turning back towards Victor with a surprised expression on his face. Victor feels a bit foolish, but since he’s started he might as well continue. “About what we discussed, tomorrow, come at ten? Then we’ll be able to have luncheon as well.” 

Yuuri smiles and nods, sending shivers across Victor’s skin once more. “Sounds lovely. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” Victor agrees, watching the Katuski siblings leave through the front door before rushing up the stairs, heart lighter than it has been in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri tries to find his place at Downton, while also dealing with his growing infatuation with the eldest son of the house. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. Thank you so much for all your sweet comments and kudos. 
> 
> [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi), thank you a thousand times for all your help with beta.

“And here’s the library,” Victor says as he holds the door open for Yuuri to enter, coy smile on his lips. Yuuri smiles in gratitude, eyes growing wide as he takes in the space. His father had a good collection of books. Yuuri’s always been fond of reading so he spent a fair amount of time looking through his father's shelves, he even made sure to bring all of the books to the village house when they moved. This, however, is a much larger collection, and Yuuri cannot hold back the smile that spreads across his face as he walks closer to the shelves. 

“What a wonderful room,” he praises, hearing the omega call out for a footman to bring them tea. It sounds lovely, they have been walking around for hours. 

Yuuri had arrived at ten as requested, excited yet nervous. He had asked Mari if she wanted to come but she declined, wanting to stay and unpack at the house, and perhaps take another stroll in the village. She had teased him immensely after they came back to the house the night before, snickering about the arranged marriage prospect again. Yuuri had flushed bright red and shooed her off while she laughed loudly, waking Yuuko as she did. 

A car from Downton had come to pick him up at a quarter to ten, the chauffeur, Popovich, greeting him with a nod. Yuuri had rarely been in an automobile, and he felt a jittery sort of feeling as they drove quickly down gravel roads. Victor came out to greet him, looking dashing in a cream dress and blue coat. Yuuri had greeted him with a slight bow, trying to calm his heart from rushing away from him as he soaked in Victor’s wonderful smile and charming scent. 

The omega excitedly started the tour of the nearest grounds, the garden, stables and garage, before they headed in for luncheon. It was a lovely array of early summer vegetables, a cream sauce and chicken. They were joined by Anna and Yuri, Alexi having gone into catch the train early to do some business. 

Every glance the youngest Nikiforov omega gave him through luncheon was furious, his emerald eyes burning with rage. Yuuri could smell it too, the sour scent of unhappy omega. The alpha in him wanted to ask what was the matter, or fill the room with soothing pheromones. He did not however, for it is not his place to sooth this omega, neither friend nor blood to him. 

Yuri looked at him with resentment, and it was only the fact that Yuuri is an alpha that prohibited him from shying away from the heavy gaze of the teen. He looked angry, and Yuuri couldn’t blame him. He was not sure if it was truly Yuuri he was angry with, or simply the world in general. Either way, Yuuri did not challenge it. He hardly saw the point. 

After luncheon they left the other two Downton omegas to continue the tour, and Victor led him up the towers to show the hidden passageways he had played in as a child, when his grandparents still lived there. The omega had laughed, his content and joyous scent flowing from him. It was extremely attractive. They moved on to the countless bed chambers, Victor only showing him into the guest ones, leaving the family rooms closed but acknowledged. The manor is beautiful in architecture, and Yuuri found new details to look at with every step. Victor had stories about some of them, and nothing at all to say about others. 

The conversation flowed rather easily between them, and Yuuri hoped it was not simply a ruse. He believed Victor's behavior was sincere, but the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to be careful, for there is nothing this omega could want from him, except his new inheritance prospects. The voice seems to always be there in the back of Yuuri’s mind, to tear him down and drag him into worry. It’s very unbecoming for an alpha. It’s one of the reasons Yuuri’s learned to control his scent as well, not wanting others to know about his internal anxiety. 

The library is their last stop, and Yuuri is glad for it, and to be able to sink into the red plush sofa and accept a cup of tea from his omega hostess. Victor sits opposite him, perched on the edge of the seat, ankles crossed. His long silver hair is more loose today, even if there is still an intricate hairdo showing off his slender, unmarked neck. Yuuri’s never noticed such a fact as acutely before, and he clears his throat to stop his racing mind, taking a sip of his tea. 

“So, how do you find the house now that you have seen more of it?” Victor asks, balancing his cup delicately with only two fingers. 

“I like it. It’s very beautifully constructed and decorated. I feel as if it has a soul. Perhaps it’s what comes with age,” Yuuri says, taking another sip of tea. “It is very large though, how was it to grow up in such a place? How do you ever find each other?”

“I suppose one gets used to the distances,” Victor says after a moment of thinking. “Papa is usually in the library since he uses it as a study, or out on the grounds, when we do not have guests of course. Mama is often in her bedroom or the drawing room, sometimes out riding.”

Yuuri hums along, thinking of how Mari spent most of her free time in their sitting room at the desk there, if not in her own chambers. It seems as even family of higher social rank have the same habits as them. It makes it all feel a little less daunting, at least for a moment.

“Yuri is usually in his own room,” Victor continues. “Before he liked to fence, but he is not allowed to do that since presentation.” 

“Why not?” Yuuri asks before he can stop himself. He knows why, even though he finds it dreadful. “I apologize. It must be hard for him then, to lose a hobby he enjoyed?”

“Yes I think it is,” Victor agrees, looking out through the windows. The sun has started breaking through the clouds, painting the grass greener. “He feels he lost many things when becoming an omega, I believe.” 

It’s a very truthful confession, and Yuuri is not sure how to respond to it. Victor is still looking out the window, a memory playing in front of his eyes perhaps? Yuuri wishes to know what is on his mind, but bites his tongue. He’s been given a lot of trust already it seems. 

“I hope he finds his way soon,” Yuuri says after the silence drags on. Victor turns from the window, soft smile on his face and nods. “Where does one usually find you then? Since I now know where to locate the rest of your family should I go looking for them.”

“Hm,” Victor says as if contemplating, tilting his head to the side. “I have been spending a lot of time in my private quarters as well. I go out to walk Makkachin around the grounds. I go ridning too sometimes. I enjoy going into the village and looking at the shops, or into London to visit friends and relatives.” 

“Who do you usually meet when in London?” Yuuri asks curiously. “Perhaps we share some acquaintances?” 

“My best friend lives in London, Christophé Giacometti,“ Victor says. Yuuri thinks he recognizes the last name but cannot place it. Perhaps aunt Minako has spoken of him at some point. “And then there’s Papa’s sister Patricia. She’s a widow, so she enjoys when there is company. “

They continue to talk of people in London, and it turns out Victor remembers meeting aunt Minako and her mate Celestino a few times. Yuuri shares a few stories about his own childhood, and soon so much time has passed that Yuuri realises he should take his leave so as not to impose. Victor looks disappointed when he says so, but walks him to the door, claiming to hope to see him again soon. Yuuri leaves with his heart thundering in his chest, and his mind filled with questions. 

The next day Yuuri spends at the village house, trying to collect his mind. He agrees to accompany Mari out for a moment, walking around just getting familiar with their new environment. She teases him, of course, about him being gone for so many hours the day before, and Yuuri has a hard time willing down his blush. There is something exquisite about Victor. Yuuri cannot pinpoint it fully. He is beautiful of course, with a lovely omega scent and proper manners, but that is not it. Perhaps it’s the fire Yuuri sometimes catches in his eyes. Perhaps it’s the way he’s so different now, from how he seemed when they first met.

The following week Yuuri spends every day at Downton. It’s mostly with Alexi, who Yuuri finds not to be unkind, but in many ways completely void of insight into his privilege and how he uses his power. It is as if he’s never considered how the omega servants scurry away from his overbearing pheromones, and does not care about his family ducking their heads in submission in every instance they disagree. It frustrates Yuuri immensely. 

There are many luncheons and dinners spent with the family as well. Mari often joins them in the evenings, and, slowly, even Yuri and the dowager countess Nikolai become less hostile, even if they still seem to resent Yuuri. Still, progress is being made, even if Yuuri still feels like he’s stumbling in a darkened room without a light. Everything in Downton comes with unwritten rules, and at a much larger scale than Yuuri has ever encountered before. 

On his second week in the house Yuuri almost collides with a maid, and has to hurry to catch the vase he’s carrying so it does not crash to the stone floor. The maid looks startled, eyes wide and cheeks going from sheet white to crimson red as he looks up and locks eyes with Yuuri. It makes Yuuri squirm uncomfortably, and he hurries to hand the vase back over with careful hands. 

“There, are you alright?” Yuuri asks, only to see the maid’s blush intensify further, making Yuuri worry for his safety. His scent is filled with joy and jitters, and it stings in Yuuri’s nose.

“I’m alright my lord,” he says with a deep bow, almost dropping the vase again. “Thank you for saving me.”

Yuuri looks over at Victor who he’s been walking with, making their way from the gardens towards the library which seems to have become their own spot. He hopes to get some assistance in the situation, from someone who knows the maid better, but Victor is not looking at Yuuri. His jaw is tense and his eyes are intent on the maid, wide in surprise. This perplexes Yuuri even further, and he can not make heads nor tails of the situation. 

“No trouble at all,” Yuuri says towards the maid. “I’m simply glad you did not get hurt.”

“You are far too kind,” the maid says, bowing again, glancing over at Victor before his eyes comes back to Yuuri’s once more. Yuuri’s about to protest, but then he can feel a warm arm hook itself into his. He glances down at it, and then up at Victor who is smiling sweetly towards him. Yuuri feels warm, enraped in Victor’s attention, and for a moment he can hardly think of anything else but his jewel-blue eyes. 

“Should we continue?” Victor asks with a nod towards the library, breaking Yuuri out of his musings. “I do want to find you that book.”

“Certainly,” Yuuri agrees, turning back to the maid. Victor does too, arm tightening around Yuuri’s as he does. 

“Thank you, Minami,” Victor says and Yuuri smiles, before he lets himself be tugged away. 

Being around Victor is a daily challenge. Yuuri feels like a newly presented pup with how much he blushes when the omega is in the vicinity of him, his heart racing. He cannot seem to figure the omega out. He’s well aware that Victor is a high prospect among other alphas, he has heard the gossip in town. He is not at all surprised. The Nikiforovs seems to be entertaining a lot less than they usually do, to be able to get to know Yuuri properly in peace, but there is one alpha who, when traveling past, stops overnight, clearly interested in the Nikiforov’s oldest son. 

Joseph Stuart is everything Yuuri is not, in terms of being an alpha. As soon as he steps through the doors, his scent and pheromones flood at them, and Yuuri can see Mari cough from across the room, many of the omegas waving their hands discreetly in front of their noses to get some air. 

“Lady Victor,” Joseph says with a bow, pressing his lips to Victor’s hand in greeting. Yuuri’s standing a few feet away from him, trying not to bristle with jealousy. He keeps close however, trying to push down the thoughts of why he feels so protective over Victor. Now is not the time to develop an infatuation. Yuuri has far too much to deal with currently to indulge his heart in romance. This new world still feels so daunting, with too much to learn and keep track of. Alexi is teaching him the best he can, but it is clear that they come from different worlds. Yuuri cannot let himself fall for Victor, for he knows it would only break his heart. 

“Welcome back to Downton, Mr. Stuart,” Victor greets with a smile, but as Yuuri studies him something seems wrong about it. There is something blank about the omega’s expression, as if all the warmth Yuuri has come to associate Victor with is gone, and all that’s left is a hollow shell. “I hope your travels were enjoyable.” 

Yuuri turns away from them, unable to stop eavesdropping. Mari is discussing something but Yuuri can’t seem to comprehend what as he tries to not be jealous as Victor laughs at something Mr. Stuart says. Perhaps he’s the type of alpha Victor will mate with. Someone with proper knowledge of how to behave in social settings such as this, as opposed to Yuuri, who mainly feels awkward. 

Dinner is called, and Mr. Stuart is seated next to Victor, while Yuuri is placed on the other side of the table, next to Victor’s mother. It’s a pleasant dinner with delicious food, but Yuuri cannot seem to stop stealing glances towards the oldest Nikiforov son, heart rate picking up each time he sees that Victor’s already looking at him. 

Yuuri should stop this infatuation from blossoming further. He and Victor will be around each other for a long time - perhaps a lifetime. Yuuri will come to see him fall in love, mate, and have children. He is only setting himself up for a broken heart. 

At the end of the evening, when Yuuri and the other alphas join the omegas in the sitting room, Victor calls him over to his side immediately. As Yuuri sits it leaves no room at all for Mr. Stuart, who looks deeply displeased, his scent showing his disapproval. Victor falls into conversation, ignoring Mr. Stuart’s efforts. His smile is brighter, reaching all the way to his eyes. Yuuri’s heart starts to race once more. 

_ Oh.  _ Yuuri thinks, and finds himself foolish for thinking he would ever be able to stop the growing feelings he’s developing for Victor. Victor touches a gentle hand to his arm, and Yuuri’s heart flutters as the scent of content omega washes over him. He shall simply have to live with the heartbreak his feelings for Victor will surely bring, for in the month he’s spent getting to know him, he seems to have developed what could only be described as love. 

“Yuuri,” Anna begins one night when he is up dining with the family. Mari is at home ‘indisposed’ as they try to pull off a false heat. Yuuri thinks she’s mostly cooped up in her heat-safe bedroom, eating sweetmeats and reading. Yuuko’s been appointed to handle her care, and when Yuuri asked how she is doing this morning while Nishigori was serving tea, Yuuko informed him things were going well. It seems a silly charade, but Yuuri is adamant about Mari not having to deal with the gossip or torment of the gossip of being barren. “How would you feel as to a celebration in your honor, here at Downton?”

Yuuri chokes on his drink, having to cough a few times in his napkin before adjusting his spectacles. “I’m sorry?”

Anna smiles pleasantly, tilting her head slightly to the side. She strikes Yuuri as kind, even if she seems to live a very controlled life. Alexi is a stern and old fashioned alpha and mate, very different from Yuuri’s own father. “Yes. Victor has, of course, come out when he came of age, and I am hoping Yuri will follow the coming season,” she explains. The rest of the table seems occupied in other conversations, Alexi in discussion with his omega father over something. “But since you did not come out in London, not being in the peerage at the time, I had the idea that it would be lovely to hold a celebration, a dance, here at Downton to introduce you as the heir.”

Yuuri feels very warm over the declaration, embarrassed but still flattered. “You do not have too, not for me.”    
“What are you talking about Mama?” Victor asks and his mother towns towards him, repeating her idea. Something puzzled crosses Victor's face and Yuuri wonders what went through his mind just now, what he’s thinking of. He cannot ask, for it would be too personal, but he still longs to know. 

“I think that is a splendid idea,” Alexi says with a smile. “It’s been far too long since we’ve had a party here, and a celebration such as this seems perfect.” 

Yuuri looks over at Yuri, who he assumes will look as cross as usual, but finds the boy’s eyes bright as he looks over at his mother. 

“Can we invite the Altins?” he asks. Yuuri does not know who they are, but they must be fairly special for Yuri to have such a positive response to them. Anna’s eyes grow fond as she nods, and from the corner of Yuuri’s eye he can see the first genuine smile he’s ever seen Yuri give. Yuuri was just about to protest, but now he most certainly feel he can’t, for he wants Yuri to be happy. 

Ideas for the celebration becomes the topic of the meal then, who to invite, which band to play, what food to serve. Most of the conversation goes over Yuuri’s head, and he finds he’s happy about the interruption when they decide to relocate to the sitting room and he can tuck himself in a corner with Victor.   
“What do you think of this celebration?” Yuuri asks as the rest of the family continues their chat on the sofa. Victor smiles, that polite one that does not reach his eyes, and Yuuri wishes he had the courage to ask why. 

“I’m sure it will be lovely,” he starts, and Yuuri wonders how much of it is a lie. “Parties can be a fun affair, but lately they’ve become stale and boring in my opinion. Perhaps a celebration here will lighten it a bit.”

“I hope so,” Yuuri says truthfully. “I would hate for you to attend a celebration for me that you do not enjoy.” 

Victor’s smile turns sweeter then, leaning a little closer. Yuuri feels pinned under his gaze, his lovely eyes making his heart flutter treacherously. “I’m sure I could enjoy himself,” Victor says, eyelashes dipping against cheekbones before he looks up at Yuuri again. His scent is a bit nervous, but not in an unpleasant way. Excitement perhaps? “As long as you save me a dance.”

Yuuri’s stomach flips, and he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He tries as hard as he can not to let his emotions seep into his scent, not to give his infatuation away. Truth be told, Yuuri knows he is a decent dancer, and the idea of having Victor in his arms, to touch for such an extended period of time, feels daunting and yet everything Yuuri longs for. 

“I would love nothing more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: A party!   
Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance, scandalous flirting and DRAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for all the help.

Victor feels very much conflicted as Ji tends to his hair before the party. It’s been a month of endless preparations, making sure the abbey gets decorated, the food set and a band prepared. It has mostly been his mother who has taken responsibility for it, but Victor has found it hard to stay away from the planning, wanting to know what is being done to introduce Yuuri to the social circuit. Yuuri has seemed very perplexed by it all, claiming there is no need for such extravagant things in his honor. 

They have not been able to spend much time together this week, unfortunately. Victor’s father has taken Yuuri up to London to meet some business associates, while Victor has stayed at Downton. He’s kept busy with helping his mother and walking Makkachin, and a few visits to the modiste in town to fit the perfect dress for the occasion, but Victor has still had time to miss Yuuri. It is as if he has not realised the depths of how much he has enjoyed Yuuri’s company until he has been without it. It feels almost strange that a mere three months ago he did not know Yuuri at all. Almost dreaded the existence of him, in fact. Now, Victor reads a book and the first person he thinks of is Yuuri, and how he would like to discuss the contents of it with him. He reads something in the paper and wonders what Yuuri thinks of it. He sees Makkachin chase after geese and turn to laugh at it with Yuuri, only to find no one there.

Victor cannot make sense of it. It’s not as if he and Yuuri spend all their waking time together when Yuuri is in the village. He still spends a lot of time with Victor’s father, learning about the estate. Yuuri doesn’t even spend every evening at the abbey, often going home to dine with Mari. Victor simply does not know where this dreadful lamented feeling comes from. 

So he is partly very excited for the party, and partly for seeing Yuuri again. The alpha has promised to give Victor a dance, one he can only hope will turn into several, which leads to Victor’s conflicted feelings about tonight's events. He knows this is to introduce Yuuri to those who would otherwise have met him as he came out as ready to seek a mate, just as Victor had come out in London a few years ago. There will be older mated pairs too of course, but some will most definitely be unmated omegas, curious to see the new eligible alpha, heir to the earldom. The mere idea makes Victor’s stomach twist into knots.

“Why do you look so lost in thought?” Christophé asks. Victor looks away from his own reflection to the armchair next to his bed, where Chris is sitting in a purple and black gown, accenting his curves a bit more than is appropriate. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Victor says with a slight shake of his head, looking up at Ji through the mirror to see his maid purse his lips in amusement. “I simply hope everything goes well tonight.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Ji says reassuringly and Victor nods, glancing over at Christophé again. His friend came earlier that day, and wasted no time at all in announcing it was because he wanted to know everything Victor thought about the new heir. Victor barely knew what to say. He and Christopé had frequently exchanged letters, where Victor had tried to hold back his incredibly fond feelings towards the new alpha in his life, but it seems he had not been discreet enough. 

“Are you worried about all the omegas swarming your darling?” Christopé asks teasingly and Victor frowns, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“He is not my darling,” Victor points out as Ji steps back from his hair, turning sideways to look at the hairdo. It’s perfect. The style leaves his neck bare and his sharp jaw accented, clearly showing his unmarked scent glands. He feels wrong for hoping Yuuri will notice, even though Victor’s scent glands are always on display. Every unmated omega’s are, to show they are untouched. 

“You wish he was your darling though,” Christopé points out and Victor turns towards him, meeting his friend’s teasing expression. 

“That is beside the point,” Victor says, unable to deny that simple truth. He is among the two he trusts the most, he knows his words will not leave this room. “I’m simply worried he won’t be able to give me that dance he promised due to all the unmated omegas seeing an opportunity in him.“

“I’m sure he will make time, my lady,” Ji says and Victor smiles gratefully, trying not to let too much of his nerves come through in his expression or scent. “From what I’ve seen he seems very smitten with you.” 

Victor hopes he is. Sometimes he looks over at Yuuri only to see him flush bright red and avert his eyes, caught stealing glances at Victor. It fills Victor with hope that perhaps something could be growing between them. Perhaps something lovely. He’s never felt this way before. Other alphas have shown an interest in him, and sometimes Victor has humored them. A few have even asked to court him properly. Victor has turned them all down. None have caught his attention the way Yuuri has, wholeheartedly and all-consuming. It’s incredibly frightening. 

“Oh really?” Christophé says with a smirk, turning from Ji to look at Victor again. “Do you need me to try to get some information out of him? As your best friend I mean?” Christophé wiggles his eyebrows and Victor frowns, worry seizing his heart. 

“You keep your wandering hands off him,” Victor says with a pointed look. He is well aware of how much of a flirt his best friend can be, and the idea of Christophé’s hand moving shamelessly low on Yuuri’s back or towards his scent gland sends jitters down Victor’s spine. 

“My, my, such jealousy,” Christophé teases, mirth in his eyes. It simmers down fast, and he straightens, something more serious decorating his features. “Are these true feelings? Are you interested in him as a serious contender for a mate?” 

Victor squirms, glancing back at his reflection to distract himself. “Perhaps I am.”

“Then I will keep my hands to myself,” Christophé vows, and Victor turns back with a grateful smile. “At least from him. Any other unmated alphas one can hope to swing me around the dance floor?” 

Victor thinks for a moment about the guestlist, finding the same old alphas that Christophé has been taunting ever since presentation, as well as some newly presented ones. None that his friend might find interesting, except perhaps… 

“Yuuri’s best friend is coming. Apparently they met at university. Phichit Chulanont, have you met him?” Victor says and Christophé takes a moment to wonder, shaking his head. “He lives in London too, unmated and with a good job if I understand correctly. A small household with simply a maid.” 

“Sounds interesting. It is always fun to find new subjects to taunt,” Christophé says and Victor’s eyes grow wide, turning to Ji with a scanalized look on his face.

“You’ll have to excuse him Ji, for being such a terrible, terrible flirt.” Christophé laughs at that, and Ji giggles too, handing Victor his deep blue dinner gloves, perfectly matching his dark blue lace gown. 

“It’s quite alright. It is not as if I haven’t heard the both of you before,” Ji says as he continues to giggle and Christophé laughs, making Victor fall into laughter as well, shaking his head. When it dies down, Victor can feel that his nerves have calmed slightly. 

“Let’s go down,” Victor says with one glance at the clock. They are expected to greet the guests that should be arriving within the next few minutes. 

“Have a lovely evening,” Ji says with one last smile, starting to get the room ready for Victor to come back up to later. 

“You too,” Victor says, stopping in the open door Christophé just walked out of. “Go down and flirt a bit with De la Iglesia, will you?”

“Oh hush,” Ji says with a blush. “Go down and sweep Mr. Katsuki off his feet on the dance floor instead of worrying about my lovelife.” 

“I will,” Victor promises, hurrying out after one last smile, Christophé calling out for him. 

Yuuri looks completely overwhelmed, and Victor has been holding himself back for the last few hours, trying not to plaster himself to Yuuri’s side. Unmated omega after unmated omega has been brought up to Yuuri since he arrived, like cattle shown off at an auction. Victor has seen it before, those of lesser stature hoping to move up on the social ladder through marriage of their omega children. It’s the way their world works, even if it leaves Victor with a bitter taste on his tongue. It might also be the raging jealousy that is burning in his chest, making it impossible to concentrate on the seemingless endless line of alphas trying to grab his attention. Yuuri has yet to dance with him, with anyone really, and Victor is growing impatient. 

On the dancefloor couples are swirling past, and Victor has been happy to see that Christophé seems to have taken quite the liking to Mr. Chulanont. The alpha seems to be one of the few who does not get immediately flustered around Christophé’s outgoing personality, in fact quite the opposite. This is far from the first dance they’ve shared, and to be honest Victor is fairly certain he has never seen his friend this intrigued by an alpha before. Very interesting. 

Next to them on the dancefloor there is another surprise, one Victor had not foreseen at all. Victor has known the Crispino twins his entire life, them both being just two years older than him, and children to an earl as well. After presentation it was Sara who was dubbed heir, as she presented as an alpha while her twin-brother presented as an omega. As far as alphas go Sara is quite pleasant, even if Victor has never felt anything except friendship towards her. She rarely flaunts her scent or pheromones, and she has never commanded Victor into anything. What surprises Victor is not that Sara is at the party or that she seems to be enjoying herself, probably a little more than usual, it's the omega in her arms. 

Mari Katsuki looks surprisingly flustered in the female alpha’s arms as she lets herself be led in the dance, this not being their first one either. Victor has spotted them conversing between dances as well. It puzzles Victor, since at first glance they seem like such an odd couple, but perhaps they are not. That Mari is unmated is something Victor has wondered about but not dared to ask. Perhaps she had not found the right alpha yet. Maybe this will be the one. 

He glances back at Yuuri, seeing the alpha take a step back from a young omega leaning close into him. Victor’s patience snaps, and with long striding steps, skirts fluttering around his legs, he makes his way over to the alpha. On his way he sees his brother at one of the far corners, tucked into a sofa with the youngest of the Altin siblings. They’ve always gotten along nicely, and Victor knows Yuri mourns not being able to maintain a correspondence with him now that Otabek has presented as an alpha, and Yuri as an omega. It seems unjust, and Victor can only hope for Yuri to find a mate soon so they can rekindle their friendship. 

“Cousin Yuuri,” he greets as he arrives, and Yuuri looks over at him with wide eyes, flush high on his cheeks and lower lip bitten raw. It occurs to Victor that Yuuri probably has very little experience in gatherings such as this, especially one where he’s the center of attention. “I believe you owe me a dance.” 

Yuuri seems to let out a sigh, shoulders immediately relaxing as he smiles towards Victor, sending butterflies looping in Victor's stomach. 

“Yes, I believe I do,” Yuuri answers, barely turning away from Victor to glance at his previous company. “Excuse me.” 

His hand is warm in Victor’s, even with the gloves between them. It’s only a few steps, and then Yuuri guides him to turn, placing a solid hand just above his hip. Victor’s own finds Yuuri’s shoulder, and then they are off. 

“You have been thoroughly occupied this evening,” Yuuri says, and it sends another jolt of happiness through Victor’s body, for he had not noticed Yuuri looking. 

“So have you,” Victor points out, and something complicated crosses Yuuri’s features. He glances at Victor, meeting his eyes, before looking away again. 

“It’s merely the curiosity of something new, soon they will have gotten used to the idea and none will be interested in me anymore.” Yuuri looks back at him, and this time he does not look away. “Not like with you. You are like the sun, all seem to gravitate towards you.”

Victor can feel his blush rise on his cheeks, and he ducks his head in embarrassment. How can so many have complimented him through the years, and he yet he still finds himself so affected by Yuuri’s words? 

“You were the only one I wanted to talk to this evening,” Victor says, and he can feel Yuuri’s hand in his tighten, the hand on his waist as well. Yuuri’s scent is still so controlled, even if there is something there that reveals his feelings. Adoration perhaps? Victor hopes so. 

“I must admit that through the long meetings of the week I have thought of dancing with you more times than I should,” Yuuri says, and Victor feels like melting into Yuuri’s arms. 

The alpha is a wonderful dancer, and Victor, who has had many dance partners before, has rarely been lead by arms as strong as his before. He notices others looking at Yuuri, and jealousy turns in his stomach again. Victor cannot help himself. It is as if his arm is moving on it’s own account, closer, closer, until he can press his lace covered scent glad to Yuuri’s exposed one on his neck. Yuuri gasps, eyes going wide. The fabric restricts it from being a true scenting. Still, Victor can feel a low trace of Yuuri’s scent travel into his own body. His pulse races, and he looks back to Yuuri who has his lips parted, eyes wide and dark. 

“Why did you do that?” he asks, searching Victor’s face. 

_ For them to know they cannot have you, _ Victor wants to say.  _ I want you to be mine,  _ he does not admit either. “I enjoy your scent,” he says instead. Its a weak excuse, and he knows that Yuuri is aware of this as well. Still, a smile curls on Yuuri’s lips, as he leans slightly closer to Victor’s neck, taking a deep breath of their joined scent. 

“It seems to fit well with yours,” Yuuri says in a low tone, and it sends shivers down Victor’s spine. 

“I agree,” Victor says, mind spinning and heart racing. “You are a wonderful dancer, Yuuri.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says. “I’ve always enjoyed it. My aunt Minako was adamant about teaching us. She’s a terrific dancer.” 

“You speak of her often,” Victor comments, remembering Yuuri talking about missing her now that they do not live as close as they did. Apparently she is the only living relative they have left. “Have you invited her here?” 

“I have not,” Yuuri admits, guiding Victor into a new dance even as the song changes. Victor flushes, well aware of the social taboos they’re breaking. Perhaps they can blame Yuuri’s lack of knowledge in these things, even though the gleam in the alpha's eyes seems to say that he is very much aware of what he’s doing. “I hoped to settle a bit more first, and the village house does not have a guest room.” 

“I’m sure she and her mate could come to stay here,” Victor says earnestly. “I would love to get to know more about you. I want you to be happy here, that includes being able to invite those close to you.” 

“I shall write to her and ask,” Yuuri says, and Victor feels as if his confidence is growing by the second. It’s almost an addiction, Yuuri with his mesmerising features and lovely scent, filled with such an aura of strength but without dominance. They dance the full song, and then finally leave the dance floor. Hikaru comes over with a tray to offer them drinks, which they both accept greedily. 

“You look very lovely,” Yuuri says when Victor puts the glass back on the tray, gaze roaming down Victor’s body for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Blue is a very fitting color for you.” 

Victor preens. He considers admitting that he’d gotten the dress with Yuuri in mind, for Yuuri revealed a few weeks ago that his favorite color was blue, and Victor wants Yuuri to look at him, and no one else. “I’m glad,” Victor admits. “You look quite handsome yourself.”

Yuuri does. His black suit is stylishly fitted, showing off his waist in a way his everyday suits never do. Victor wonders what he looks like underneath his clothes, but hastily pushes the idea from his mind. Now is not the time or place to start giving off an aroused scent. He does not wish to embarrass himself or Yuuri, and would rather not gather anymore attention towards them in the form of unwanted alphas. “Then again, you always do.”

Yuuri blushes beautifully, something that could be the wine, but Victor assumes has more to do with the compliment. He looks up at Victor, as if searching for sincerity. Victor can only hope he finds it. “I’m glad you think so, not that I am anywhere near your beauty.” Yuuri says and Victor lets out a shaky breath, deciding to change the subject for he will melt if Yuuri continues to compliment in him in such a way.

“Mr. Chulanont seems to be enjoying Mr. Giacometti's company,” Victor offers, and Yuuri glances out at the dancefloor, finding the couple easily. 

“Indeed he does,” he agrees, and then starts on a story about how his aunt Minako had met Phichit, and finding he could not dance, decided to teach him in the middle of dinner. The conversation flows easily between them after that, and the few who dare to try to breach their bubble soon turn away, for Yuuri seems to have as hard a time looking away from Victor as Victor has looking away from Yuuri. Far too soon Mari comes to Yuuri, asking if they can head home. There is a blush high on her cheeks that Victor has not seen before, and he cannot help but wonder if it has anything to do with Sara Crispino, who seems to have been in close vicinity to Mari all night. 

“I would like to come see you tomorrow,” Yuuri promises with a lingering kiss to his hand, eyes dark and lips hot. “Will you let me?”

“Always,” Victor promises in return, seeing a delicate blush spread across Yuuri’s cheeks before he departs with his sister’s arm in his. 

He bids his goodbyes to Christophé soon after that, the omega also heading up to turn in as Mr. Chulanont left with the Katsukis. 

“I might be in love,” Christophé says with a wink, like he has many times before. There’s something in his eyes that makes Victor pause, might even make him believe his friend this time. 

Ji is quick up to his room, and Victor gushes endlessly about Yuuri and his dance abilities, and if Ji smells Yuuri’s scent on him he does not mention it. It is not long until the maid wishes him goodnight and leaves Victor alone. 

Victor falls into his nest, pressing his wrist to his nose to inhale deeply. It’s just a lingering hint, the alpha scent of Yuuri mixed in with his, but it is there. Victor loves the representation of both of them in his body, and smiles joyously. 

He’s never carried an alpha’s scent before, and if his father notices he’s sure to become mad with anger. It is not done, for omegas and alphas to scent each other if not mated, but Victor could not stop himself, and it had seemed Yuuri enjoyed it as well. Victor wonders if Yuuri’s laying in his bed as well, scent gland tucked under his nose to smell Victor’s scent in his. 

The image makes Victor’s toes curl and his stomach flip, and he can feel slick start to dribble out of his hole. He’s been feeling more and more aroused lately, finding it hard to stop his hands from wandering under the sheets. He does not stop it now, wrapping a hand around himself to stroke. 

Victor gasp, turning his head to the side to muffle his sounds of pleasure in the pillow. His other hand caresses between his spread thighs, finger trailing through the gathering wetness. He misses Yuuri’s scent immediately, and reluctantly pulls his hand from his cock to press his scent glad to his nose again. A finger pushes into his hole, and Victor moans, breathing in his own aroused scent mixed with Yuuri’s. He wants him more than he’s even wanted anyone, in ways he’s never wanted anyone. 

Victor wonders what Yuuri would do if he were here. Would he kiss Victor’s lips, lips that have never been kissed before? Would he caress his sides, tease his nipples just as he loves, would he want to taste him? Bite down on Victor’s neck and make him his? Victor goes almost mad with the idea of it, longing terribly for the alpha to take him. 

Victor is happy for the fact his room is heat secure, so none of his aroused scent can leak out into the hallway. He whines and moans, rocking into two fingers now, curling them against his sweet spot. The scent of Yuuri heightens his pleasure and soon he clenches down on his fingers, head thrown back as he spills. 

He heaves heavy breaths as he continues to breathe in Yuuri’s scent. When he fully comes back to himself he reaches for a washcloth to dry off. The nest feels warm and cozy, if a bit empty. Victor wonders what it would be like to share a nest. To build one for the alpha he longs to sleep next to, curl up into his arms and relax. He presses his scent gland against his nose again, and falls asleep happy. 

The next day comes, and Yuuri does not come to Downton. Victor tries not to fret. His body feels itchy and uncomfortable, and he excuses himself early in the evening with a headache. Yuuri does not come the next morning either, and on the fourth day the absence of the alpha leads to Christophé all but dragging Victor out to the village to visit the village house after lunch. The butler, Nishigori, greets them and sends them into the sitting room, where Mari and Phichit are sharing afternoon tea. Phichit looks thrilled to see Christophé, and Victor suddenly realises that this trip to the village might not only have been for his sake. Christophé is looking at nothing but the alpha as well, and Victor feels fooled. 

“Cousin Victor, Mr. Giacometti,” Mari greets. “Please sit. What brings you here?” 

“I wished to talk to Yuuri,” Victor answers frankly, and he can see how Mari looks away, a blush coloring her neck. 

“I am sorry but he’s indisposed,” she says, and from the corner of his eye he can see Phichit squirm. Victor’s had several days and sleepless nights to think of why Yuuri would not come see him. Had the scenting been too much? Had Victor come on too strong? Has Yuuri grown tired of him?

“Is he alright?” Victor asks, wondering if Yuuri’s come down with something. A hasty thought of Yuuri’s parents, who fell victim to high fevers, crosses his mind and he shivers, the room suddenly feeling very cold. “Is he ill?”

“No,” Mari says and then tilts her head. “He simply… cannot see anyone right now.” 

“Why?” Christophé asks and Mari squirms, looking over at Phichit who clenches his jaw. 

“I’m afraid I can’t say,” Mari answers after a long pause, and then an even longer silence follows, Victor feeling dread pool in his gut. They finish their tea with mindless chat but get no more answers, and as they ride back Victor has the sinking feeling that something is terribly wrong. Yuuri has been so dependable, attentive. What would make him not want to see Victor now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?   
Leave your guesses bellow. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for the help with beta!

Yuuri wakes with the lingering scent of Victor completely gone from his scent glands and a mind spinning with thoughts. The sheets of his bed are rumpled and soggy, and the room smells distinctly of his own rut. He has no comprehension of how many days he’s spent rutting against the sheets, moaning for the omega whose scent lingered in his own. Images of Victor have plagued his mind, this rut being the worst he’s endured since presenting six years before. Never before has his lust burned so hot; scalding and consuming. The need for a mate almost drove him mad, jealous ideas of where Victor was and why he was not underneath Yuuri, being taken care of, pleasured, felt like a consumption. Yuuri sits up with a sigh, pushing himself from the ruined sheets. He feels slightly mortified for Yuuko who shall have to clean them. Perhaps he should burn them instead. 

His rut was not supposed to come for another month. Yuuri knows, for he keeps close count of the days between his most regular rut periods. He had felt it start burning in his veins almost as soon as they had returned from the party, luckily having the foresight to lock his rut-proof room to keep the distinct scent and his moans from his sister, the household, and his visiting friend. He feels mortified by the idea of them even knowing this happened, let alone came on so suddenly, since Yuuri is usually so neat, with carefully laid plans for his rut otherwise. He is sure to be teased relentlessly, he knows it. 

Even though his stomach growls and his legs feel weak from exhaustion, having not eaten since the rut started, Yuuri strips the bed of its linens and places them on the floor to bring down. He opens a window to let some of the musky scent out, and to get fresh gulps of air down his lungs. A basin of water is still resting in the corner, and Yuuri washes off the crusted and dried spend that seems to be covering far more of his body than should be possible. The water feels cool on his skin and he feels more like himself when clean. Instead of calling on Nishigori he dresses himself in a plain suit, and carefully scoops the laundry up to take down to the washroom, disposing of in the bin. Yuuri knows Yuuko will still be able to smell the rut from them, but he feels slightly better for having spared the maid having to remove them from his bed. 

“Good morning dear brother,” Mari says with a smirk as soon as Yuuri steps into the dining room, surprised to still see Phichit there. Perhaps the rut did not extend for too long then, if his friend has not yet returned to London. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri says as he sits, taking a deep breath of the lovely fragrance of food. “How long has it been?”

Yuuri would love to avoid the subject all together, to pretend he went to bed last night after the party and woke up this morning ready to go and ask for Victor’s hand in marriage. He still is not certain the omega will accept, but he felt Victor made his feelings clear during the party, and a gentleman alpha should not leave an omega of his interest waiting for such an important question. He must admit to having fallen completely and utterly in love with Victor, and he can only hope the omega feels the same.

“A week and one day,” Phcihit says and Yuuri’s hand stops from where it’s reaching for the teapot to pour himself tea. He looks from his friend to his sister, who are both sporting amused expressions. 

“Over a week?” Yuuri questions in shock, the idea of the tea completely forgotten. Has he left Victor over a week when he promised to call on him the next day? Certainly it cannot be as bad as that. 

“I’m afraid so,” Phichit says. “Victor looked quite devastated when he came here looking for you on day four.” 

Yuuri’s stomach turns into knots as he turns to his friend, heart aching at the mere idea of his love coming all the way to the village when Yuuri did not follow up on his promise. “What did you say?”

“We did not tell him you went into a reactionary rut, it that is what concerns you,” Mari says, and Yuuri can feel himself flush bright red at her words, averting his eyes. Mari picks up his plate and start to fill it, even if Yuuri hardly has an appetite anymore. “We said you were indisposed.”

Yuuri’s head snaps up, looking at them flabbergasted. “That is almost worse. Did he think I did not care to see him?”

“Perhaps,” Mari agress. “You can explain it all when you go up there next.”

“I may have promised to call on him the day after the party,” Yuuri admits, anxiety starting to turn in his mind for having kept Victor so long. Victor must have moved on by now, if Yuuri ever had a chance. To be treated with such disrespect is nothing any omega should have to endure, especially one as fine as Victor. 

“Oh no,” Phichit says with a crestfallen look, brows furrowing. “That explains what Christophé said.” 

“What did he say?” Yuuri probes, before the realisation sinks in and he looks with wide eyes at his friend. “Have you taken an interest in him? Is that the reason you are still here?” 

“I believe I have,” Phichi admits, sipping his cup of tea. Mari places the overfilled plate of food in front of Yuuri and nudges it closer, as if encouraging him to eat. “We have been spending some time together, chaperoned by Lady Nikiforov of course.” 

Yuuri’s anxiety quells slightly, and he smiles towards his friend. “I am happy for you. You have not found anyone interesting in a long time.”

“Yes, the three of us have always been hard to please,” Phichit says, eyes dancing with mirth as he glances towards Mari. “It seems we all had our standards met at the Nikiforov party.”

It takes Yuuri far too long to realise what Phichit is referring too, confusion marring his features as he looks again between his friend and his sister, who look as if they are sharing a secret. Yuuri had been so preoccupied at the party, first with all the guests who wanted to greet him and make conversation, and then with Victor. He has a vague memory of seeing his sister dancing with an alpha who had introduced herself as Sara Crispino, but surely Mari has not fallen for her? Mari has danced with countless alphas, many asking to court her. She has sent them all away. She has always claimed she has had no interest in them, but Yuuri has always feared she has turned them down due to being barren. 

“Mari?” he questions and turns fully to his sister, who is blushing for the first time in as long as Yuuri can remember. “Was it Lord Sara Crispino?”

Mari’s blush intensifies and Yuuri gasps, having to lean back in his chair to catch his breath. It seems he went into rut and came out into another world. Mari looks down into her almost empty plate and beside Yuuri, Phichit snickers. 

“I am meeting her today,” Mari informs him. “Phichit is chaperoning us to the park.” 

“Not that I can say I’m a very proper chaperone,” Phichit teases with a smile. “But for a proper courting and gossip for myself I shall endure.” 

“Mari,” Yuuri says carefully, feeling his alpha instincts flare protectively over his sister. “How do you feel?” 

Mari takes a breath and looks up at him, and even though there is still a blush in her cheeks and a slightly fluttering nervous scent radiating from her, she looks happy. It leads to Yuuri’s heart aching in the best of ways. 

“I very much enjoy her company. She makes me laugh, and she does not seem to mind my outspokenness. She encourages it even. I’ve met very few alphas such as her,” Mari admits, biting her lip in a way Yuuri has never seen her do before. “She is also very handsome.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Yuuri says with a smile and Mari nods, before her expression turns more somber. 

“I shall tell her, if she proposes, that I cannot bear children or go into heat. I hope she will keep that secret for me, even if,” Mari pulls in a shaky breath, pain crossing her expression. Yuuri’s heart aches. “She decides she does not want to mate me then.” 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Phichit says, and Yuuri nods in agreement, reaching his arm over the table to grab her hand. Mari squeezes back tightly, and Yuuri gives his most reassuring smile.

“You deserve happiness Mari. If this is what you want, who you want, I truly hope she understands what a lucky alpha she is,” Yuuri says surely. He can only hope Ms. Crispino sees it that way as well. 

Yuuri takes his bike as soon as breakfast is over. He managed to take a bath to wash off the last of the lingering scent of rut and has dressed in fine clothes. His anxiety is clawing up his back and throat, urging him to go back and hide in his bed. He powers through though, for Victor deserves better than an alpha who disappears, and Yuuri wants Victor most of all. 

Downton is quiet when he arrives, and as he steps through it is not the butler Feltsman who greets him, but Lord Nikiforov’s valet De la Iglesia. 

“Good morning sir,” Leo greets, stepping with Yuuri through the hallway, matching Yuuri’s urgency. “Most of the family is gone today. What can I help you with?”

“I’m here to see Lady Victor,” Yuuri says, glancing up towards the stairs as he hands over his gloves. Leo takes them but stands slightly in Yuuri’s way, brows furrowed. 

“I am sorry but I’m afraid that is not possible,” he says and Yuuri stills, feeling his heart sink. 

“Has he asked not to see me?” Yuuri asks fearfully, his throat tightening. He has worried on the way over on if he is too late, and that Victor feels he should never have given Yuuri so much of his time. Leo’s expression looks pained and puzzled, and Yuuri does not understand it. 

“Not at all sir! I- I don’t-”

“Let him come up Leo,” someone calls and Yuuri looks towards them, seeing Victor’s maid Ji in the stairs. He too looks puzzled, but sure. Yuuri moves on instinct, even though he can hear the servants discussing as he rushes up the stairs. Ji falls into step with him quickly as they continue to hurry up the steps.

“He is not well,” the maid says with rushed breaths. “He has been calling for you and, I think I shouldn’t bring you but-”

They come up to Victor’s door, and with a firm hand Yuuri opens it. If Victor is ill, if he has called for Yuuri, he needs to be there for him. He has never been in an omega’s chambers before, except his sister’s, and he does not know what possesses him to break this rule now. Perhaps it is the fear of losing Victor. Perhaps it's love. Perhaps Yuuri knows what will meet him when he steps through. 

The scent envelops him first, and Yuuri gasps and pulls in a lungful, delicious and sweet, calling out for someone - calling out for its match. He turns to see Victor, laid upon his bed in a beautiful nest, forehead damp and long hair braided to the side. He’s in a nightgown that is twisted tight around his body, but still covers him from his neck to below the knee. Yuuri knows the scent immediately, instincts heightened and nostrils flaring. Pre-heat. 

Victor’s blue eyes find him, and a deep sigh of what can only be relief pushes its way out from between his lips. Yuuri wants to move closer but does not dare. Omegas in heat are in a fragile state, and even though an omega in pre-heat or full heat could accept an alpha they did not want in their nest or to share their body with, Yuuri still does not want to force himself on Victor in anyway. An omega who refuses an alpha can hiss and the alpha would immediately freeze its motions for a moment. There have even been reports of alphas commanding omegas to let them spend their heats with them, even though it's a type of abuse that is strictly outlawed. Yuuri has never commanded an omega at all before, and he certainly has no intention of starting now. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps, pushing himself to a sitting position. His eyes are a storm of emotions and Yuuri shivers, from the intensity of them or the thick scent filling his senses, he is not sure. “Why are you here?”

“To ask you to marry me.”

The words escape him sooner than he has time to think about them, and Yuuri’s eyes grow wide in shock, looking at Victor with a trembling heart. It is true. This was his main goal for coming here, after apologising repeatedly for disappearing and hoping Victor would give him a chance. He had not meant to blurt it out, unromantic and crude, but the words are true all the same. 

“You want to be my mate?” Victor asks with wide eyes. He’s gone up on his knees, as if he longs to be closer to Yuuri but does not want to leave his nest. Yuuri feels unsure of what to do. Is Victor asking for he feels it’s a ridiculous proposition? Or is it because he wants it too?

“More than anything I have ever wanted in this life,” Yuuri admits, for if he has crashed into the proposal this horribly, he might as well tell the truth. A horrifyingly long moment passes, and Yuuri simply stares at Victor. Beautiful, all consuming Victor who has his heart, his soul. 

It is a slow change, to see tears like pearls fill Victor’s eyes, contradicting the wide smile that spreads across his face. Yuuri takes a chance and takes a step closer, which Victor answers by reaching for him immediately. 

“May I?” Yuuri asks, even though he’s treading a fine line. If he is granted access to Victor’s nest he will not be able to leave, unless the omega asks him to. They are not wedded, and therefore they are not allowed to share a nest, a heat. It is said to be wrong, dirty and impure, but standing here, Yuuri sees nothing more wrong than to leave someone who wants him to stay, and who he wants to stay with in return. 

“Please,” Victor begs, voice trembling as if he is in pain. Yuuri takes another step, his jacket falling off his shoulder onto the floor. He places a knee on the bed first, tentative so as not to disturb the edges of the nest Victor has so beautifully built. 

“Are you certain my darling? I do not wish to harm you, or for you to do something against your will.” Yuuri asks, smiling as the endearment falls from his lips. Never before has he called anyone such a thing, hopefully Victor will be the only one he ever does.

“Yuuri,” Victor pants, bearing his neck beautifully in submission. “I fear I’ll die if you do not put your hands on me.”

How is Yuuri to to deny such a request, when he too feels like his hands are on fire, and only Victor’s skin can sooth the flames? 

Victor sits back into the nest with his legs stretched in front of him, leaning back against his hands. Yuuri kicks off his shoes, eyes never leaving Victor’s face. He longs to caress, to kiss, to mark, but he has to hold back. If he continues they will fall over the edge immediately, and Yuuri will be consumed by Victor fully. 

“Do you want to?” Yuuri asks, watching Victor’s lashes flutter against his cheeks, drawing in deep breaths of air. Yuuri is still holding his scent back, not wanting to affect Victor’s answer in anyway. 

“Where were you?” Victor asks, eyes turning worried and scent souring with agony. “You said you would come. Did you change your mind in coming to me? Did I-?”

“No,” Yuuri promises, heart aching and cheeks coloring. If he could go back with the knowledge he has now, he would have asked Victor to be his mate at the party, so to make sure to spare him this heartbreak. “It seems my body very much enjoyed having your scent in mine. I went into rut during the night after the party.”

“Oh,” Victor pants, baring his neck even more. Yuuri crawls further up his body, knees boxing in his long legs where his nightgown has ridden up, all the way to his thighs. “You are still not touching me,” he accuses, and it is true. Yuuri is so careful not to, for he needs to know. 

“You still have not given me an answer,” Yuuri explains, and Victor lets out a sigh as Yuuri leans forward towards his throat, pulling in deep breaths of his mesmerizing scent, nose almost grazing his neck. He is almost certain of what Victor will say, but Yuuri has been wrong before in life, and this is not a moment to make assumptions. 

“Is it not obvious how desperate I am for you?” Victor asks, and Yuuri can see his eyes flutter shut, puffing breaths leaving his lips. The scent in the room sweetens further, something Yuuri has never smelled before. It sends a lightning bolt of arousal down his spine, his cock that has slowly been filling getting ever more erect. “How my body has so longed for you that it has gone into early heat to call you to me?” Victor’s eyes open and his gaze meets Yuuri’s, open and honest and dark with lust. “I love you wholeheartedly, Yuuri. Please let me be yours.”

Yuuri’s heart soars, for even if he had hoped, had longed and wished, the reality of it is so much lovelier. He smiles, for he cannot stop himself doing so and leans back slightly. Victor whines, a high pitched and desperate sound, and Yuuri will not let him wait any longer. 

“I’ll take care of you then,” he promises, one hand leaving the mattress to caress slowly from Victor’s collarbone to his neck, before the heat in his veins and the love in his heart becomes too much to bear. He surges forward to capture Victor’s lips with his own. They both let out a breathy moan, and Victor’s arms come around his shoulders to pull him with him as they fall into the nest. As their bodies press close together, Yuuri can feel Victor’s hardness through his nightgown, and he cannot help but rut down into it, feeling the omega grip him tighter, grinding his hips up to meet Yuuri’s. Victor’s lips are soft, and they open easily under Yuuri’s tongue as he swipes it against the seam. He tastes even sweeter than he smells, and Yuuri hopes to be able to kiss and lick his way all across Victor’s body in the next coming days, for even as he lacks experience in tending to an omega in heat, he has had plenty of fantasies of this omega. 

Yuuri can feel himself exposing Victor’s legs more as his grip on the omega’s hips tightens. The sweet smell becomes more prominent, and Yuuri realises what it is: slick. A moan escapes his lips, and he grinds down harder, leading Victor to throw his head back in a gasp, hands pulling at Yuuri’s clothes. 

“Off,” he gasps. “Please Yuuri, please I need-”

Reluctantly, Yuuri pulls back from Victor’s warm body beneath him, and his lovely scent, unbuttoning and pulling his shirt over his head first. He’s about to discard it on the floor, but Victor reaches out tentatively. “May I have it?” 

Yuuri hands it over immediately, watching a soft smile curl on Victor’s lips. “You can have anything you want. Anything I own I want you to have.”

Victor straightens to twist the shirt into the nest wall, and then Yuuri’s undershirt joins on the other side. Even his trousers and undergarments get lined into the carefully crafted nest, and Yuuri preens, for this is a clear sign of a pair nest, one Victor wants to share with him. 

“It’s such a beautiful nest,” Yuuri compliments as Victor adds the garments soaked in Yuuri’s scent to the ones smelling soley of Victor. “Thank you for letting me share it.”

Victor smiles proudly, but his gaze travels down to where Yuuri’s cock is standing hard and proud, longing to sink into Victor’s wet heat. The omega bites his lip and smirks, which fills Yuuri with an uncommon confidence. His hands find Victor’s nightgown which has scandalously ridden up all the way to his thighs. Slowly he slides it up, fingers teasingly soft on the inside of the omega’s soaking wet thighs. Victor’s heat has hit in full now, and Yuuri lets his scent out freely, showing all he feels. All his love, arousal, adoration. Victor gasps and trembles, lifting his hips in silent permission for Yuuri to undress him. 

“Alpha,” he gasps and Yuuri pushes the last garment separating them all the way up to his stomach. “Please fill me up. Please make me only yours.” Victor pulls the garment off his shoulders completely. He lays back and spreads his thighs, and Yuuri has no idea where to look first. 

His omega is a vision. 

Pale skin unmarked and pale, nipples pink and perked, cock flushed and hole wet and leaking. Yuuri wants to devour him. The scent glands on the inside of Victor’s thighs are flushed and oiled with slick, and Yuuri has missed their mixed scent so much he has to press the inside of his wrists against them, scenting the omega thoroughly. Victor moans and arches into the touch, making his chest stand out even further. It looks to inviting, and Yuuri’s tongue quickly find his right nipple to lick a long stripe over the sensitive flesh. Victor moans again, fingers coming to tangle in Yuuri’s hair to push him further into his chest. Yuuri licks and sucks, only coming up to move over to the other nipple to give it as much attention as the first. 

“Yuuri, oh Yuuri, yes,” Victor moans and it is the most delicious sound Yuuri has ever heard. “More. I need you to take me. I need you to fill me.”

Yuuri, who very recently was in a predicament of rutting against his own sheets without finding the relief he was longing for, understands Victor’s urgency. He therefore moves his wrist from the omega’s scent glands, even if he is reluctant to do so. He braces himself with one hand on Victor’s hip, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb as he uses the other hand to penetrate him. 

“Oh yesss,” Victor hisses, immediately starting to grind down on the lone digit in his hole. “Alpha, alpha, please.”

Yuuri lets Victor’s nipple be, and he releases it with a wet  _ pop _ . He leans further up instead, pressing his lips to the hollow of his throat, his neck, his unbitten scent gland, and up to his mouth. All the while his name falls from Victor’s lips in chorus with moans, making Yuuri’s length throb in need. 

“I love you,” Yuuri presses into Victor’s lips, pushing another finger into the omega’s tight, wet heat. “I love you more than anything else.”

“Yuuri, please,” Victor gasps, eyes glazed over in lust. “I need your cock. Please love, please, please, aaah,” 

Yuuri fills him with another finger, curling them slightly to press against something that makes Victor thrash in pleasure underneath him. He’s lovelier than anything Yuuri could have imagined. He longs to make them a pair. To connect them like an alpha can only connected with an omega. Yuuri is so achingly aroused, and he can barely hold back. But he has been told that omegas need thorough preparation so as not to be hurt when penetrated. He can feel Victor’s body melt into relaxation, just as Victor’s hand finds his aching length. 

“Inside me?” he asks pantingly as he strokes slowly, and Yuuri lets out a stuttering moan, the friction so pleasurable after being untouched for so long. Yuuri nods shakingly in agreement, and together they guide his length towards Victor’s waiting entrance. 

The feeling of entering Victor can only be described as heavenly, and Yuuri moans loudly against Victor’s throat as the wet heat envelops him. Victor rocks up, and then his legs circle Yuuri’s waist, feet pushing him faster into his hole. Yuuri trembles as Victor moans his name, hoping not to spend too soon.

The pace builds slowly, and Yuuri braces himself on his elbows so that he can see Victor’s face fill with pleasure. This is love making, for Yuuri wants to make love to Victor as he deserves, even though it becomes clear that the heat in Victor’s body craves something else. Soon he is begging for more, so Yuuri rises, grabbing Victor’s right thigh and pushing it up to the omega’s chest so he can quicken his pace. He drives into Victor harder and harder, and soon all that can be heard is the wet slapping of skin and their sounds of pleasure. 

“Knot, please Yuuri give me your spend, please give- aaah, your knot,” Victor babbles. Yuuri can feel him growing closer to his pleasure peak, tightening with each thrust Yuuri gives. His mouth waters and he slumps forward, continuing to pound into Victor’s hole at a gruelling pace. He feels Victor’s hand tilt his neck to just the right angle, placing his lips against Yuuri’s scent gland in anticipation. It’s only a moment later that he clenches around Yuuri tightly, the omega’s cock spending in between them. As he does, Victor opens his mouth to bite Yuuri’s gland, teeth piercing the skin. 

“Victor,” Yuuri moans, the sensations so much that he too spills, knot locking them together as he does. Victor’s mouth has fallen from his neck and on instinct Yuuri moves his head to latch onto Victor’s gland as well, completing the bond with a firm bite. The sensation is blinding, his body trembling as he comes again when Victor clenches through his own second orgasm.

It’s love, and want, and need, and hope. Yuuri feels Victor’s spirit latch to his own, forever connected through their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Epilogue!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this fic. I’ve had so much fun writing it and sharing it with you. 
> 
> Also, thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) For helping beta 💕

Victor’s father, predictably, goes absolutely mad when Victor and Yuuri manage to detangle from each other and leave the nest a week later. The heat had only lasted four days, with Victor being so thoroughly taken care of, but Victor refused to let Yuuri leave their bubble before the seventh day of indulging only in each other. The bond is the most wonderful thing Victor has ever received, and given in return. To feel Yuuri’s sparkling adoration and love, to be warmed by his lust and pleasure, it’s a toe-curling experience. It heightens everything, but it also makes him more attuned with his mate, knowing exactly where his emotions are focused. 

It becomes evident the moment they come down the stairs, Victor’s neck clad in the engagement collar Yuuri had brought to present to him. They smell of each other, there’s no point in trying to hide what has transpired over the past few days. Even if the bite is hidden under the collar, everyone knows. 

“How dare you?” Alexi lashes out at them when they enter his study, alpha pheromones prominent in the air. Victor finches, but realises they do not affect him as they once did. Yuuri stands tall without moving an inch, hand clasped tightly in Victor’s. “You have defiled my son!”

“He is not yours,” Yuuri states calmly , and for the first time Victor can smell it, Yuuri’s own dominance filling the room. Previously, such a power outburst would have Victor submitting at once, but as he feels the bond wrap warmly and comfortingly around him, he can tell it is not aimed at him, but at the threat in front of them. “He is my mate, and you shall respect him as such.” 

Victor wants to swoon. Yuuri has called him his several times in the past few days, but to hear him proclaim it to the outside world is another thing entirely. He sends as much adoration as he can through the bond, causing Yuuri to turn to him with a warm gaze. The argument simmers down after that, and is instead exchanged for tense planning on how to avoid any scandal. 

The wedding ceremony is celebrated a month later, a bit faster than is usually common, but not too much so. Until then Victor wears his engagement collar proudly, hiding the mating mark from sight. Yuuri wears only high-collared shirts, and even if jealousy sometimes rages in Victor’s body from the mark not being displayed, he understands why it must be so. Their scents are harder to mask, and they therefore stay away from meeting others as much as possible. Victor does not mind, if it means they get to spend time together instead. On the day of the ceremony both of their necks have to be bare, which of course causes difficulties. Luckily, Victor has the most loyal and smart maid one could wish for.

It had, of course, been Ji who made sure Yuuri came into his chambers when the reactionary heat came upon Victor, far earlier than it should have naturally. His body had been calling out for its alpha, for Yuuri, and as a last resort decided to call out for him in the most primal way, through a heat. Ji had also made sure to give word to Mari that Yuuri was well, and staying at Downton for a few days, without giving too much information. The Nikiforov family had been informed that Victor was indisposed. No one seemed to have paid it any mind until Victor and Yuuri came down, evoking what could well be the biggest scandal of the Nikiforov name if it ever came out. It’s Ji who helps them now as well, having found a book with neat tricks on how to hide mating marks with vaseline coloured with various things from the kitchen. It does not hide them perfectly, but enough for the ceremony, where Victor’s white dress has a collar so high it almost covers it, and Yuuri’s unbitten gland faces the crowd. The entire town celebrates their union, and after the wedding breakfast they finally get to share a nest again, after being separated during the night for the past four weeks. Yuuri’s mouth is hot against Victor’s own as he trails his fingers carefully down Victor’s naked back, and it’s true bliss when he finally sinks into his waiting wet hole.

  
  


Victor smiles as he watches the kids laugh in joy, chasing after each other on the grass of the grounds of the large mansion. He’s half-lying in a lounging chair, an umbrella throwing shade over him and his companion. 

“Do you think they’ll be done soon?” Christophé asks as he takes a sip of wine from his glass.

“One can only hope,” Victor says as he glances over towards the house, as if he could will the doors to open and let out his lovely mate and his best friend. Yuuri and Phichit had some business to tend to, and had promised to join them as soon as they could. Christophé and Phichit, along with their child, are visiting from London for an entire week. So far the children have played well together, and Victor feels it has been a joy to see his pups welcome guests into their home and play with them. They usually only have their slightly younger cousins for company. 

Victor had been baffled when Yuuri had burst into tears on the day Mari and Sara announced they were expecting. He knew the Katsuki siblings had a close relationship, but the reaction seemed to hide something more. Later that night, curled into their nest, Yuuri had revealed the Katsuki family’s most hidden secret: Mari was a barren omega. Or at least, so they thought. 

“Apparently she went into heat soon after she and Sara mated,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “Sara knew about Mari before they did, but it seems bonding with an alpha set off a reaction within her body.” 

They had not slept much that night, Yuuri’s voice warm and gentle as he talked of his sister and what they had done to ensure no one knew, even after coming to Downton. 

“I am so happy for them then,” Victor said, mind immediately going to their own sleeping twins in the nursery a few doors down the hall. “I am glad Sora and Yana will have playmates in the family.” 

Yuuri’s smile had widened even more at that, and the joy coursing through the bond was such true bliss that it made Victor giggle too. To think he had found an alpha who was so kind and gentle, and still so strong. Victor is truly a blessed omega.

“Have you found someone to replace Ji yet?” Christophé asks, bringing Victor back to the present. Victor lets out a deep sigh. It is currently the only troublesome thing in his otherwise very lovely life, the fact that his wonderful maid is getting mated. The valet, Yuuri’s valet now after Victor’s father passed away a few years ago, Leo de la Iglesia, had finally asked after having Ji pine for years - almost a decade. Victor is truly happy for them, for they are a lovely couple, but he knows this will lead to their separation. 

“He has said that he wants to stay even after they are married, at least until,” Victor cuts himself off and waves a hand. Christophé nods in understanding. 

“How about the maid Yuuri and Mari brought from London?” Christophé muses, taking another sip of wine. On the grass the kids seems to have grown tired, laying down to catch their breath from all the running. Victor smiles at them but shakes his head in response to Christophé’s question. 

“She went with Mari, and from what Yuuri told me Nishigori and she are mated with children as well, even if she still works,” Victor says, remembering Yuuri and Mari discussing the triplets a while back during dinner. 

“Shame,” Christophé says. “Perhaps Ji will stay after childbirth too?”

“One can hope so,” Victor says with a smile. “I guess only time will tell.” 

They both turn at the sound of voices behind them, and Victor feels his heart swell at the sight of his mate. He sits up straighter and smiles wider, seeing Yuuri’s lips spread in a dashling one as well. 

“Hello darling,” Yuuri greets when he is close enough, hand cupping Victor’s collar-clad neck before leaning down for a kiss. “How are you?”

“Better now,” Victor reveals earnestly with fondness lacing his voice, shifting his legs back to give Yuuri room to sit. “Are you done for the day?” 

“That we are,” Yuuri answers with a nod towards Phichit who has taken a seat next to his own mate, answering with a nod as well. 

“Yes, we accomplished much today,” Phichit agrees. “In good time as well. When are the rest of the guests arriving?”

“I think Yuri and Otabek should arrive home from their honeymoon soon,” Victor says, glancing at his wristwatch. “Yuri said he wanted some time to settle in their room before dinner, so I hope not too late.” 

“I’m sure they will be here shortly. Otabek is a very proper young man” Yuuri says with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh, and my brother is not?” Victor exclaims in mock offence, and Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. He glances out on the lawn to their children, who have started racing with Phichit and Christophé’s ones more. “Minako and Celestino were traveling from London by car so I imagine they might be arriving soon as well.”   
“Perhaps we should ask Mrs. Baranovskya to start preparing for tea then? If they are hungry?” Victor suggests, and Yuuri glances back at him with a smile. 

“A lovely idea. I’m feeling quite parched myself,” he says, standing and extending an arm. Victor takes it gladly, and when Yuuri has Victor by his side he calls for the children to follow them inside. Victor can hardly believe he was so fortunate as to have this much. To continue to live within, and bring his birthplace into the new century. To have a mate lovelier than he could ever imagine anyone being. To be surrounded by friends and family he adores. It is true bliss. 

Yuuri smiles lovingly at Victor as the children rush past them towards the house, leaning in for one more kiss. 

“Thank you,” his alpha whispers against his lips. “Thank you for giving me all this.” 

_ Silly alpha _ , Victor thinks.  _ Does he not know I am the one who is most grateful? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft happy boys are my weakness. 
> 
> Merry Christmas 🎄


End file.
